A year without rain
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Two years after the final battle, Ichigo and Masaya broke up but everything else is the same… or is it? there's something wrong with Pudding! A little Pudding and Tart fic I've always wanted to write! It is a songfic based on the song 'A year without rain' by Selena Gomez, And following chapters include other songs! Ja ne!
1. Chapter 1- I miss you Taru-Taru

**A/N Hey guys! Fred here! This is a song fic based on the song a year without rain by Selena Gomez. This is my first TMM fanfic! I hope you like!**

**DISCALIMER: I, unfortunatly, DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MEW MEW POWER! OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS IN HERE! **

A year without rain.

_Where are you? I miss you Tart. Can you feel me, when I think about you? With every breath I take, every minute, no matter what I do, my world is an empty place. Like I've been wandering the desert, for a thousand days. _

I walked silently on the sidewalk, looking down. I felt numb. Like a hole had been viciously torn through my heart. I missed him. It had been two years since he left, the lively ten year old gone with him, replaced with this heartbroken wreck, aged twelve.

I would have nightmares about him; I would wake up, screaming in agony and to find my siblings staring at me with fear in their eyes.

I was on my way to the café. None of us had lost our powers; we were just searching now, for a new enemy.

"Pudding?" I looked up to see Ichigo looking at me weirdly, her large maroon eyes blinking with cat-like curiosity.

"Yes Ichigo?" I had lost my 'Na no da' and childish 'onee-chan' last year, after my eleventh birthday.

"Well you seem a little, down." Lettuce, the fifteen year old, said standing behind Ichigo. Her green braids swishing behind her. Zakuro stood by the kitchen door, leaning on the door frame. Her face blank she looked as if she was thinking very deeply about something.

Since the aliens left, Ichigo and Masaya Aoyama had broken up. We all kept working at the café. And Mint was more helpful; she assisted Keiichiro in the kitchen with the decorations on the cakes. I had stopped doing my famous tricks and stuck to handing out food and taking orders. I had just finished my last day of intermediate school, after the holidays it was 7th grade for me. People were already starting to queue at the doors. I slipped into the changing rooms and put on my uniform, last year we'd all got new ones due to them getting too tight in… developing … areas. I tied up the bows and walked out, putting on a fake smile. But before I could do anything Ichigo and Lettuce stood in front of me and backed me into the kitchen. Everyone was in there, Mint was perched on a stool, Keiichiro was standing by the counter with Ryou leaning next to him, Zakuro was sitting next to Mint.

"Pudding, we all know something's wrong with you, this has been happening since…" Lettuce trailed off.

"Since the aliens left." Zakuro finished, she stood up and put her hand on my shoulder, "Pudding, we think we know what's wrong. Its Taruto isn't it?"

I didn't say anything. I just slipped to the floor and broke down crying. Ryou came over to me and crouched down next to me.

"We could try to contact them?" I looked up through my teary eyes.

"Really?" I sniffed; "Y-you mean I could s-see Tart again?" he nodded and smiled at me. I wiped away my tears and stood up. I noticed the girls staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Pudding, you have… well your ears and tail are out! Like when Ichigo gets freaked out!" Mint stated. I squealed and tried to hide them, Ryou was sniggering.

"What are you laughing at pretty boy?!" I shouted at him, I was really angry, the fur on my tail was standing on end.

"You!" I was still laughing.

"Why I outta-!" Ichigo cut me off.

"Pudding, calm down! Wait a minute! You're showing emotion! Other than depression! PUDDING'S BACK!" she shouted. I laughed, she was prancing around the room, and she took Kisshu's hand and- wait KISSHU?! She froze mid step and toppled on top of him.

"Kisshu? Are, is, um… OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!" she screamed. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? ME AN MASAYA BROKE UP! OH MY GOD… breath Ichigo breath!" I looked at Kisshu and pounced on him.

"KISH IS BACK!" I shouted, soon I had everyone including Keiichiro and Ryou in a group hug.

"Uh monkey girl… I can't breathe!" Kish stifled. I let go. "Hey I think someone is here to see you." He grinned at me.

"What? Who?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He grinned wider flashing his fangs. I looked at him for a moment wondering if he was going to tell me where 'someone' was.

"Oh! Yeah!" he said as if he was reading my mind, "he's out in the café."

I rushed through the doors and froze. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat rose.

It was…

**A/N Soooooo wadya think? **

**Koneko-Chan: You made me BREAK UP with Masaya!?**

**Kish: So what Koneko-Chan? He was a jerk and you know it!**

**Fred: Yeah Ichigo! Kish is right. HE WAS DEEP BLUE FOR GODS SAKE why didn't they kill him!**

**Koneko-Chan: I guess, anyway Kish's hair is nice.**

**Kish: You like me hair?! *Looks shocked***

**Ichigo: AHH! I said that out loud?!**

**Fred: Yeah you did riiiight okay! If ya wanna know what happens next review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tart… he was just standing there. In the doorway, he smiled at me.

"Hey. I'm here for that last candy drop." He grinned goofily. I just stared at him. Why hadn't Deep Blue come to kill him yet? I had had dreams like this he would come back then ask for his candy drop, then Deep Blue would sweep through the door to kill him.

I pinched my arm and winced. This was real. My eyes started to tear up and I ran past him and through the doors, shoving people out of my way. I kept running, suddenly I heard someone shouting my name. I couldn't see where I was going; my tears were blocking my vision.

"PUDDING! Wait! Stop! Where are you going?!" I didn't stop, I just ran faster. I tripped on a stone, flipping over. I landed on my feet due to my monkey skills, but fell to my knees. I felt Tart kneel next to me. He turned me towards him and rocked me back and forth. I pushed him away and stood up.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed at him, "HOW_ COULD_ YOU!? YOU LEFT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY A PROPER GOODBYE!" I ran towards him and started to punch him in the chest. I thumped as hard as I could, still crying. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH?! I WOKE UP SCREAMING EVERY NIGHT. I-I would cry myself to sleep. Do you know how I felt? Hu? I felt like you ripped out my heart and tore it into tiny little pieces, Tart. You broke my heart! I dreamed about you dying. I didn't speak for two weeks. I stopped doing my tricks. I didn't even know what I was doing half the time." I was too choked up to speak anymore. I clung to him. My flare of rage finished. He slipped he arms around me and held me close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He stroked my hair and then picked me up. He teleported us back to the café.

"What happened to Pudding?" I heard Mint ask.

"She, um I don't really know." Tart whispered. People were now filling into the café so Tart took me into the kitchen.

"Pai?" he asked, "Can I have one of those pills that change my ears?"

"Sure." Pai walked into my line of vision and almost smiled at me when he handed Tart the swallowed it whole and he ears started to change into human ones. I blinked rapidly. I thought I was hallucinating. He chuckled lightly and scratched behind my monkey ear. I giggled and jumped out of his arms, flipped on my iPod and the song '22' by Taylor Swift came on. I grabbed a handful of flour from the counter and chucked it at Tart. He got the idea and grabbed a bag flinging some at me and running into the dinning area. I grabbed a bag myself and took the iPod following him. I chucked some at Ichigo she squealed and it turned into a full on flour fight.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to, everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're, 22, 22!" Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint and I all sang, dancing around the tables, throwing flour at each other and the customers.

I jumped up and flipped in the air avoiding a blow from Kisshu. I pelted Pai who laughed and grabbed Lettuce by the waist twirling her around and coating her in flour.

"We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way! It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah. Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks! It's time!" I shouted picking up another bag of flour somebody dropped and attacking Ryou.

Tart had disappeared; I turned around to see him holding about ten pillows. I took one off him and whacked Zakuro with it making the feathers litter the place like snow. She laughed and showered me with flour. Keiichiro came out of the kitchen with a massive bag of icing sugar. He gave it to me and I jumped up as high as I could grabbing hold of the door frame and threw the sugar into the air, it caught on the ceiling fan, the icing sugar swirled around the room, layering everyone in white. I leapt into Tarts arms, popping a bag. I laughed out loud as he twirled me around.

"It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping!"

"WOO HOO!" I giggled, twirling around the room. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you!"

I fell over, dragging Tart down with me. I rolled around grabbing one of the pillows we'd dropped and thwacked him with it, sending more feathers on the floor. He started to tickle me and I squealed. That's when I realized his hair had changed. His pigtails had changed into one similar, to Kisshu's. I grinned at him and pulled his hair gently. He scooped me up and smirked, dumping me in a pile of flour and feathers. I squeaked and took handfuls dropping it over his head. I jumped on a free table and shouted,

"I'M TH QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" I fell backwards, Tart caught me just at the start of the next song which 'magic' by Selena Gomez.

"Never been awake! Never seen a day break! Leaning on my pillow in the morning! Lazy day in bed! Music in my head! Crazy music playing in the morning light!" I got all the girls in the café in a line and we all swished from side to side, singing to our hearts content! The last bit of the song played and we all shouted,

"Oh, oh, oh it's magic, you know! Never believe its not so! It's magic, you know! Never believe, it's not so!" the song stopped and Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne started.

"He was a boi, she was a girl! Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk.  
She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well!" I grabbed Tarts arm and swung around.

"He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth!" I was jumping up and down, singing along. I took another pillow and ran up to Pai, I hit him on the head and bashed him everywhere I could. He yelped and then grabbed the other side of the pillow; it was a little like tug of war. I let go at the same time as he did and the pillow fell to the floor, feathers poofing out of it as it deflated. I jumped on Tart's back and we ran around the room, I picked up a bag of flour and scattered the flour around the room when the music instrumental

"Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see... See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye; I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?" the sirens finished and I hopped off Tart, and stopped my iPod.

"Aww!" Kish and Ichigo sighed in unison. "Just one more song?"

I looked at Ryou who shrugged as if to say "Sure why not?"

"Ok I am taking requests!" I shouted.

"'SO WHAT' BY PINK!" Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce shouted. I grinned.

I flicked through my song till I got to 'so what' and clicked.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight!" All five of us mews were each on a table doing the dance moves we'd made up at a sleep over. We all jumped up and twirled around pumping out fists in the air.

"So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool!" I grabbed tarts hand and pulled him on to the table with me, I danced around him, jumping up and down.

"So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simps (Shit!)!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble!  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!" I dipped backwards, Tart caught me, and swung me around, and he was grinning. He threw me in the air, I stuck a pose and he, again, caught me.

"So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool" now everybody in the café were watching me and Tart, I jumped off the table as it started to rain outside, I took him outside and everybody followed, I was jumping up and down, flipping over and singing as loud as I could.

"So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall!" Lettuce took Pai's hand as started doing the same thing as me and Tart were doing, Ichigo did the same with Kisshu.

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight!" Tart twirled me out and in again, so I was pushed right up against him, we were both beaming madly, I laughed out loud.

"No, No, No, No!  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't, I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da!" I finished in Tart's arms, his hands holding me up by my waist; my hands were in the air one in a 'peace' sign above my head and the other in a 'respect' sign on my heart. There were cheers from floured customers and the rest of the team, I looked over at Ichigo and Kisshu stating into each others eyes and Lettuce was blushing madly in the same position as me with Pai. I smiled at her and let her down. Ryou and Zakuro where on each side of the doorway smirking and Keiichiro was smiling at us standing in the crowd.

"That… was … fun!" I panted; Tart let me down but didn't say anything. I raised my eye brow at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so… energetic whilst dancing!" He laughed. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He froze for a minute. Then blinked.

"Are you ok? _Taru-Taru_?" I asked using the nickname he hated. He snapped out of his trance and smirked at me evilly.

"I don't like the look of that smirk."

**A/N SOOOO!? Waddya think? Thanks** **kisshuismylife for you're review! I corrected the mistake! Anyway-**

**Koneko-Chan: I danced with KISHY? YAY! *Sighs dreamily*  
Kish: You gave me a nickname? I thought my nickname was "Creepy stalker" Or "Alien Baka"? **

**Koneko-Chan: KISHY?! YOU HEARD THAT?!**

**Kish: Yeah why?  
Koneko-Chan: OH NOOO! I was talking to Fred! Why did ya let him in here?**

**Fred: Cause I did ok! Now both of you GET A ROOM! ok so please review! Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He smirked at me evilly.

"I do don't like the look of that smirk." I was pretty scared right now and new everyone was staring at us. He somehow managed to hook his arms around my waist and locked me in a position I couldn't get out of. My cheeks flushed deep red, his smirk turned into a sweet smile as he leant forward.

W-what's_ he doing? Why is he so close to me?_

My breath caught in my throat, his lips pressed against mine. The tasted like the same candy drops I used to give him when I was ten. I heard everyone behind us gasp. My eyes fluttered closed, and I melted into him. When we broke away all I could do was stare into his golden brown eyes, they were so mesmerizing.

"I-I don't k-know what, I. Wow." I stuttered, my face was tomato red. Suddenly I heard someone start laughing behind me. I whipped my head around to see Ryou bent over laughing. Kisshu and Pai were stifling laughter, faces red from holding their breath. My eyes narrowed and I un-latched myself from Tart and flung myself at Ryou.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BLONDIE?!" I shouted, I thumped his back. He yelled at me and Lettuce and Zakuro separated us.

"RYOU!" Zakuro shouted. "That was uncalled for."

"Hey! Monkey-attacking-Ryou was uncalled for!" He frowned. "But still, it's not my fault! I'm not the one who made me laugh!" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"No problem Ryou! I love to entertain." I grinned at him. Tart's face suddenly looked grim.

"Oh no! Guys we forgot one, tiny detail." The boys looked at him, "Sleeping arrangements."

"Well Tart," Kish smirked, "We all know who you'd just _love_ to stay with."

"Who's that then?" he asked defiantly.

"Pudding of course!" he turned bright red as I giggled. "You know where she lives!"

"Well hey it's not like I stalked her or anything!" he shot back. Then I started to laugh. He looked at me.

"HEY! I didn't stalk her; I just... kept an eye on her." Kish mumbled.

"What are you laughing at Monkey-girl?" he asked using his old nickname for me.

"You sound… just like…. You did when we were fighting!" I stammered, I started to calm down a bit, "When we were fighting we used to have massive shouting matches and you sound just like you did then. Remember that day when we were looking for the Mew Aqua at Zakuro's fashion show? When we were tackling each other? I just remembered that."

"Yeah I remember that! That was the day they LEFT ME ON EARTH!"

"Hey, Pudding? Are you doing anything to night?" Tart was rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly. I smirked.

"No, I don't _think_ so." I twiddled my hair; I had replaced the braids with long golden curls that fell loosely around the middle of my back, I had gotten a side fringe that swung just above my left eye and it had a melt, at the tips of the hair it went a light chocolate brown.

"So I w-was just wondering if you maybe wanted to, um only if you wanted to of course, do something tonight?"

"Sure I'd love to." He smiled. "OH! Heicha!" I rushed into the changing room got dressed at dashed out the café screaming, "BE BACK SOON!" over my back. I rushed down the sidewalk I wore my yellow jeans, orange and white stripe tank top and orange pumps. I also wore diamond studs that Ms. Rosbe **(Didn't know her name so I used the American one!) **had gotten me after she'd let me get my ear's pierced and a peace sign necklace. I reached the school and smiled as Heicha came out.

"Onee-chan!" he cried, running towards me, she jumped up and knocked me to the ground.

"Heicha!" I giggled, I stood and scooped her up so she was clinging to me like a baby monkey, and we started walking. Suddenly I heard a mocking laugh, it sounded so much like Tart's used to. I whipped around to find nothing. I shrugged at turned around.

"AHH!" I screamed, there hovering right in front of me was a red-headed brown-eyed alien, smirking evilly.

"So this is the _amazingly beautiful_ monkey girl?" he sneered.

"Who are you!?" I hissed, putting as much force on the words as I could. I pushed Heicha behind me.

"What's this?" he teleported behind me and pulled Heicha away from me. She squealed and flailed around as he dangled her from one arm, he started to snigger.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" I shouted, my face was red with anger and my ears and tail were threatening to show.

"Aw! Is the monkey upset?" he mocked.

"Yuuto put the human down." I spun around to see a guy about Pai's age with black hair that came up to his neck and almost black eyes.

"Yeah Yuuto! You heard the guy put it down!" another guy who sounded annoying told 'Yuuto' who shrugged and dropped Heicha, she screamed and I flipped forward and caught her.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" I shouted. "YOU BAKA!"

"Someone needs to calm down. Human's are touchy!" the annoying guy sniggered, he had electric blue short hair and blue eyes. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well that's Yuuto, this it Hiroto and I am Kikyo." blue guy smirked.

"Ok nice to know. Why are you here?" I asked, one eye brow raised as if I didn't really care.

"We're here to take revenge on Earth-OW!" Yuuto rubbed the back of his head were he'd been hit by Kikyo.

"What's wrong with you?!" he scowled. "Never you mind monkey! Our business is with Pai, Kisshu and Taruto!"

"What do you want with Tart?" I asked.

"None of your business! Well anyway gotta dash!" they all teleported off.

"Who were they?" Heicha asked.

"Don't worry about them they wont bother us again." I smiled at her and we kept walking.

After I'd dropped Heicha off I rushed back to the café to tell them about my encounter. When I got back Lettuce and Ichigo were still scrubbing the floor whilst the boys were cleaning the walls and Zakuro was wiping the table. I stood in the doorway panting.

"Phew." I blew, looking up. "Hey Tart, Pai, Kish? I think I just ran into some old friends."

"Who are they?" Kish asked curiously.

"Do the names Yuuto, Hiroto and Kikyo ring any bells?" they stopped what they were doing and faced me wide eyed.

"Oh no!" they said in unison.

**A/N Ohhh! New characters! YAY! I hope you liked this chappie? Please review, you don't have to I would just appreciate it.**

**Yuuto: So who are you?**

**Mew Fred (That's what I'm calling myself): None of your business, go away runt. Anyway-,**

**Yuuto: What do you mean- *Kikyo twacks him over head***

**Kikyo: Stop arguing with the author you twerp! **

**Mew Fred: Thank you! Anyway Chappie 4 will be here soon! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Other than dangling Heicha from a two foot drop they seem harmless. Rather like pathetic versions of you guys!" I said, not understanding why they were so shocked.

"Are you _sure _those were their _exact_ names?" Tart asked.

"Yes. Why? I think the midget was hitting on me?" I added under my breath. Tart turned red and an angry chibi popped up.

_"OH I OUTTA!"_ he shouted floating in the air with his arms flailing.

"Calm down Tart, I'm pretty shore he won't bother us. Besides I would still love to do that thing you wanted to do." I smiled and batted my eye lashes just like Mint used to do to cute boys.

"Oh yeah! Kish the blind fold!" he yelled, I felt something cover my eyes and my feet leave the ground.

"Ahh! Tart put me down! Have I ever mentioned I that I'm afraid of heights!?" I screamed, clinging onto what felt like Tart's arm. Suddenly we stopped and I felt the ground again, he took away the blind fold. I was so awed that I forgot how to speak, almost.

"Tart- I, this! Wow!" I breathed; I looked into the setting sky to see an array of pinks and golds. We were on the top of Tokyo tower, a yellow and orange picnic mat was laid out with all sorts of cakes and sandwiches. I sat down at the mat and looked up at Tart.

"Tart this is, well it's just …. AMAZING!" I hugged him tightly.

"So, I don't know much about you," I sat back and tucked a loose curl behind my ear, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well my favourite colour is red, my favourite animal is a Tamerin monkey," he paused as I giggled, "I love walks in the park and the reflection of a sunset on the sea, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail, I love candy drops and the way that your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I like it when you wake up in the morning and see the sunrise through the curtains but the thing I like best of all is I love it when you say name!"

He was getting closer to me my nose was almost touching his, my eyes fluttered closed-

"Sorry to crash the party but I thought I'd liven things up a bit!" I heard a very annoying voice cackle, I pulled away to glare at Yuuto. I could see Tart's ears start to turn pink, he was angry.

"I'll take care of him," I sighed, "This is child's play."

"I guess you could say that!" held up a spirit much like the ones Pai, Kish and Tart used to make chimera animas with.

"FUSION!" the red-head cried, suddenly a lion like monster with the talons and wings of an eagle and hind legs of a horse appeared, it let out a ear splitting roar and then merged into a human-like creature with a main, wings and tail. I took out my pendent and kissed it.

"Monkey Mew-no-morphosis!" after the final battle our outfits had changed, so had our weapons and transforming cry. I wore a golden, strapless dress with a heart shaped bodice and a puffed out skirt **(Like Ichigo's old one!) **it had amber crystals covering the bodice. My hair was down and on my feet I wore golden pumps and puff sleeves. I was in my fighting stance and the others arrived already in their battle forms. Ichigo was wearing a hot pink puffed out mini skirt with a crop top, puff sleeves and her normal dark pink boots. Her ears and tail were the same; her hair was slightly longer and was curling around her shoulders. Mint wore a blue ballet dress that had golden decorations and one strap on her left shoulder; her shoes were the same blue pixie boots. Her wings and tail faintly longer and her hair was half up and half down, her blue bangs hung just above her eyes. Lettuce wore a turquoise one sleeved top with a mini skirt like Ichigo's. Her hair was in its normal style and she had puff sleeves and long dark green boots. Zakuro wore a purple front tie crop top with short-shorts and indigo pumps. Her hair was half up half down with a moon pin holding it up. Everyone had the signature garter and gloves.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me you were dressing up? I would have gotten a less dirty chimera anima." Yuuto mocked.

"Oh he _really_ gets on my nerves. Even more than the runt did!" Ichigo said angrily.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Tart shouted, "At least I'm not an old hag!"

"Just ignore him," I told the hissing cat girl, "We got problems of our own. Ichigo would you do the honours?" she grinned.

"Do we _have _to?" Mint groaned.

"YES!" Ichigo scolded. "Three, two, one!"  
"Mew, mew style,

Mew, mew grace,

Mew, mew power in your face!" we chanted, doing our little dance routine.

"Now lets kick some alien butt!" I shouted, I launched myself at the thing and pulled its tale, it growled and turned around to snap at me, but I was too quick, I somersaulted over him.

"Monkey rings!" I shouted, my weapon came to me and I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Um… TAMERIN TRENCH!" there was a small explosion and my attack hit the monsters paw, it wailed as the blood dripped.

"Ha!" I shouted, "Take that! Ichigo, your turn!"

"Kitten Bell!" she yelled, "Strawberry Bell, Full POWER!" there was a flare of pink light and the creature turned back into a spirit.

Masha flew forward and ate the predisite **(I only know what its called in English *Laughs sheepishly*)** the spirit dropped from the sky and I caught it. Masha took the little crystal and was about to fly off.

"Thanks Masha you helped a lot!" I thanked the little guy.

"Masha help! Masha help!" I giggled as the little pink puff ball floated off. Suddenly my head felt funny and I was surrounded by chibi me's. Suddenly I blacked out, feeling Tart catch me before I could hit the floor.

**A/N Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! Well about earlier I don't know what the thingys are called anyway if you know then tell me and I'll correct it. Soooo how d'ya like it? Good? Bad? TERRIBLE? Well review BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

A year without rain

Chapter 5

I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead; Tart was staring at me intently. I felt hot and cold at the same time.

"W-what happened?" I sniffed, my nose was all bunged up, "I think I have a – ACHOO! – cold."

"Yeah you do, Yuuto threw some kind of seed at you. After analyzing them Keiichiro said that he didn't know what the seeds were, I took a look at them, a due to my amazing plant skills," he paused, holding a very proud posture as I giggled, "I found out, very heroically if I do say so myself, that they were from a plant on my planet that you happened to be allergic to."

"Oh, so – ACHOO! – so basically I'm stuck here till I get better?" I mumbled.

"No I'll carry you home, but you might have to tell Ms. Rosbe that you're a mew." He said nervously.

"Why?" I asked, now sitting up.

"Cause I don't have any human cloths and you are still in your mew form," I blushed.

"Oh yeah, I could try changing back, but I feel pretty weak." I admitted, I concentrated hard and I felt the sensation of transforming run through me. As soon as I'd finished I fell back with exhaustion, Tart teleported right next to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Wow! Pudding you're burning up!" he gasped his eyes widening. "You might wanna cover your ears for a minute," I did as he said, "PAAAAAAI!" he shouted. There was a loud band and the door opened.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, he looked pretty angry, as soon as he saw me he seemed to calm down. "Sorry Pudding I shouldn't have shouted but I was doing something."

"Yeah kissing your girlfriend probably," Tart sniggered.

"Tart! I'm warning you! One comment about my bookcase and I will kill you!" Pai glared at him.

_*Dream flashback*_

_I was in my bed at home, suddenly the window smashed and Tart lay on the floor, bleeding shards of glass scattered around him._

_"T-Tart!" I shouted._

_"P-Pudding! I-I wanted to-," he gasped in pain, "Tell you something, I-I lo-love you!" suddenly his body went stiff and then limp._

_"No!" I leapt out of bed and was at his side in a flash, "NO! TART NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

_*End of dream flashback*_

"NO! TART NO!" I screamed, I was shaking with fear and curled up in the corner of my bed.

"PUDDING! Pudding! It's ok! Look I'm fine! I'm here its ok!" he held me cradling me, rocking me back and forth.

"What happened to her Pai-san? She looks traumatized!" I heard Lettuce gasp.

"I don't know, but we need to get her parent or guardian in, I think she has PTSD." Pai whispered.

"What? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Ryou asked, standing at the door, "What from?"

"Um…" Pai looked really nervously, "When I… um… Killed Tart in the final battle."

"PAI! I said that it was ok." Tart scowled.

"Well it's obviously not Taruto!" Tart growled slightly, tightening his grip around me, "Look at her."

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

"Tart, she's not fine, we all can see that," suddenly a searing pain cut through my heart and I screamed. He held me closer.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" he shouted,

"KISH! GO WITH ICHIGO TO PUDDINGS HOUSE AND GET HER GUARDIAN! LETTUCE! Go to the basement! You'll find a small purple cell-phone like devise on the contacts you will find Seina press the green button and tell her you know me and you need her to come to earth as soon as she can, with or with out the rest of them! No questions!" Kish teleported Ichigo off and Lettuce rushed down the stairs. Pai nodded.

"Ok, I'm not an expert but I don't think this is any normal kind of cold or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, when was the worst time you had one of these dreams?"

"When I was in school, I fell asleep in class, apparently I was shaking uncontrollably and crying, then I jumped up started screaming then fell to the floor, completely unconscious."

"That is the worst I've heard of." Pai pondered. "I don't think you have a cold!" suddenly I started to find it hard to breath, I started wheezing, the pain in my chest got worse, I was still shivering and sweating, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Pudding I think you have Pneumonia."

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUN! OH NO! PUDDING HAS PTSD AND PNEUMONIA! NOOOOO! I hope that is a real heart racer for yuz! Anyway I'm sorry for hurting Pudding! BYE PEOPLE R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

A year without rain 

Chapter 6

"W-what?! I have Pneumonia?" I stuttered completely gobsmacked, "I – ACHOO! – thought it was just a cold, then again that would explain – ACHOO! – the nausea, Oh no! I think I'm gunna-," I cut off and dashed to the adjacent toilet and knelt over it, empting my stomach. Tart teleported to my side and held my hair out of my face.

"I feel horrible." I grumbled. After Tart had carried me back to the bed and gotten me a bucket Lettuce came in.

"She said she'll come, she also said something about Ruka, Tami and Kichi coming. And Fuyu is still helping, but I don't know what that means." Pai pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who- ACHOO! – are they?" I sniffled.

"Ruka and Pai are twins, Tami is a year younger than me and-," he was cut off by Kish.

"Kichi and I were adopted. When we were five our parents died in a war that broke out between the resistors and the people who believed in deep blue. WE didn't want to come to earth but since, not bragging here but, we were the best worriers on our planet, we were forced." Kish sighed. "Why are we talking about Kichi anyway?"

"Because mom's bringing her." Tart growled.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. "NO! She can't come here! They'll find out about the mews!"

"What you didn't tell your mom that you had a half-human-half-cat girlfriend?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well it didn't come up in conversation, besides it's not like you told your parents that you have an alien boyfriend."

"Who's an alien?" a voice said from the door.

"Oh! Dammit! I forgot she was here!" Kish whispered. "Um, no-one."

"PUDDING! Are you ok?! Ichigo and her boyfriend here came over and said you were ill!" Kish and Ichigo both turned slightly red as Rosbe-sama came up to me.

"What's wrong with her? She looks so pale." She whispered.

"Well she has pneumonia, but there is something we need to tell you um?" Pai prompted her.

"Rosbe, my name is Maria Rosbe." She smiled slightly.

"I'm Pai, Kish and Tart's older brother, well there is something we need to tell you Rosbe-sama **(I think that's right?!) **you see Pudding isn't a normal girl, Pudding would you like to explain."

"Sure, you see you know those girls? The Mew Mews? Well I Mew-Pudding." She gasped.

"You're one of those super hero's who fight those aliens- wait a minute, you three look like those aliens _and_ you were – Oh my! You must be Mew-Ichigo, Mew-Lettuce, Mew-Mint and Mew-Zakuro! Then you're the aliens! And Pudding, you used to fight them everyday two years ago! What happened?"

"Y-you mean your not angry?" I sniffled.

"Of course I'm not angry Pudding, but seriously, someone tell me why the attacks just stopped." She smiled.

"I think I'll take it from here," Pai stated, "You see Kish and Tart had both developed crushes on one of the mews, Kish it was Ichigo and Tart it was Pudding, two years ago at the end of final battle we had defeated our leader, who we had found out did not want earth for us aliens but for himself. Then we formed a truce so that we could bring a substance called mew aqua back to our planet to heal it. Up until this afternoon they thought we were never coming back."

"Well there are two things I want to ask one, why did pudding get sick so easily and two you never fell for anyone?"

"Well that's due to a few aliens we know, Yuuto, Kikyo and Hiroto." Pai answered, "Yuuto threw some seeds form our planet at her that she happens to be allergic to, and somehow it triggered Pneumonia! Also another thing, she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which will probably go within time, that is my fault, at the final battle I accidentally killed Tart, but some of the mew aqua brought him back to life."

"Well at least it isn't permanent, but you didn't answer my second question." She smiled politely.

"Yeah Pai! You didn't answer the question." Kish smirked, Pai looked pretty nervous.

"Ur um… I did." He looked at the floor.

"Who?" she asked sweetly.

"Urm… ur…. I don't want to say…." He mumbled.

"Well that's perfectly understandable." she agreed softly.

"Kish don't look at me like that, you _know_ it's not Ichigo or Pudding." Pai grumbled.

"Well who is it then?! It's either Mint, Zakuro or Lettuce." Kish said in a defiant tone.

"Hey don't bring me into this! I'm not gunna get stuck in some kind of alien, mew love connection!" Mint said in a haughty manner flicking her hair.

"Whatever Mint!" Kish rolled his eyes.

"Besides I already have my eye on someone!" she said, and then clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oops!"

"OH! Mint has a crush on someone!" Ichigo squealed. "Tell me!"

"NO!" she moved back a step.

"Tell me!" Ichigo moved closer.

"NO!" Mint moved back.

"Is it Ryou?" Ichigo asked, Ryou cocked his eye brown.

"AH! Not bloody likely!" Mint shouted, "Ur… sorry Ryou no offence."

"None taken." He shrugged.

"How about Keiichiro?" Mint's eyes widened and her voice became higher.

"Ur! NO! Pfft! Nar! No! Nadda! Defiantly not! And the EVER SO POPULAR NO!" she said in a very high voice.

"Who's Mint rejecting now?" Keiichiro asked coming into the room with a tray of cakes.

"I KNEW IT! Mint has a crush on Keiichiro! Mint has a crush on Keiichiro! Mint has a crush on Keiichiro! Mint has a crush on Keiichiro! Mint has a crush on Keiichiro!" Ichigo sang, Keiichiro almost dropped the tray as he was handing Kish a cake, but he didn't say anything.

"NO I DO NOT! Stop being so immature Ichigo!" I don't think anyone else noticed the tiny tear in the corner of Mint's eye, but I did.

"Um, I need some fresh air, alone." I said, jumping up and grabbing a blanket to wrap around me. I rushed down stairs after Mint.

"You do like him don't you?" I asked her softly, she turned to face me a few tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Yes, I do, not because he's so charming but because he's just so, so well I don't know what it is! He just is it!" she sighed.

"I know what you mean, you love everything about him." she nodded.

"Yeah, you know when I quit? Well I came back because of you guys, but also him, working here was just an excuse to see his face everyday." She smiled. I heard someone approaching the door, I turned, it was Keiichiro!

"Here's your chance to tell him how you feel!" I whispered to her.

"WELL!" I said loudly, "I've had enough air! Bye Mint!" I hid in the hall so I could hear the conversation.

**Mint's POV (FOR ONE TIME ONLY!)**

"Ur … Um … Keiichiro! Hi, um can I t-talk to you?" I stuttered.

"Of course you can Mint." He smiled; I twiddled a piece of my blue hair in my fingers.

"Um… well I don't now how to say this…. Ur….." Suddenly the music for 'I love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez started to play. I had it!  
"It's been said and done,  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung!" I sang.

"And I guess right now here's another one,  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em,  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible,  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical,  
You've saved my life again,  
And I want you to know baby.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony,  
There's no way to describe what you do to me,  
You just do to me, what you do,  
And it feels like I've been rescued,  
I've been set free,  
I am hypnotized by your destiny,  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful,  
You are... And I want you to know baby.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

No one compares,  
You stand alone, to every record I own,  
Music to my heart that's what you are,  
A song that goes on and on.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.

I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby,  
I, I love you like a love song, baby.

I love you...like a love song..." the song finished and I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying…" he smiled.

"Well you better be thinking, what I'm saying because I think I'm saying what you think I'm saying…" I grinned.

"I love you too Mint." He leant forward and kissed me; I was slightly stunned but reacted by kissing back. This was the best day of my life.

**A/N YAY! Keiichiro and Mint sittin' in a tree!**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ANYWAY! YAY! SHE SUNG TO HIM! How cute! I do realize that you guys may not know some of the songs but I'm British and I know them! Anyway! If you wanna here them just go on YouTube or something! ;D Anyway! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

A year without rain

Chapter 7

**Back to Pudding's POV! (PS: I know it's a weird couple XD )**

We all were pressed up to the wall; Tart and I were kinda squished. We were all spying on Mint and Keiichiro, she had just sung to him. It was so cute! The girls and I had to bite our lips not to squeal.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying…" I heard him say.

"Well you better be thinking, what I'm saying because I think I'm saying what you think I'm saying…" she answered.

"That's confusing." Tart muttered in my ear.

"I love you too Mint." Keiichiro chuckled, then there was silence. We all glanced at each other then peaked round the door. They were kissing! I grinned. They pulled apart and stood breathlessly in each others arms. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Aww!" I sighed; they looked at us and blushed slightly. "That is the cutest thing in the world!"

"What's cute?" said a very loud, very feminine voice, I turned around to see a girl who was about Kish's age, she had midnight blue hair and golden eyes, she was obviously a cyclone, and she looked vaguely like him too.

"Kichi?" Kish stood up from his crouch by the door, and smirked.

"Your one and only, beautiful, talented, imaginative, blue haired sister, has arrived!" she said dramatically, bowing. She wore a pale blue blouse with long sleeves that puffed up at the cuffs and that's hem cut off just under her ribs with blue lace around the hem skirt with red under shorts, red ribbons in her hair and red pumps.

"I can see the resemblance." Ichigo said dryly. Kish picked her up bridal style as she pouted.

"Aw Koneko-Chan, she's not exactly like me." he said in a pretend baby voice.

"Yeah, she isn't a guy, she doesn't have green hair, she um… she isn't a warrior, that's about all I can think of." Tart mused, his forefinger on his chin. I giggled slightly, two other girls came flying in, one who looked like Pai, the other about the same age as me and Tart with red hair in two bunches.

"Hello Ruka," Pai said, smiling slightly, and then he frowned. "Ruka don't push your luck."

"What did she do?" I asked Tart, he was laughing so I guessed he knew what was going on.

"Ruka and Pai can talk telepathically; and she's not a quiet talker." he sniggered. "She asked where his girlfriend was."

"And? That means?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"She's talk-," he was cut off by Pai.

"RUKA! I AM _NOT _IN LOVE WITH LETTUCE!" he shouted too a girl who was crumpled on the floor giggling in fits of laugher.

"Um… Pai-Sama? Why did you just scream that?" Lettuce asked nervously, twiddling her hair and looking at the floor, perfecting many shades of unknown reds. Instead of the usual long plaits she wore her green hair half down and half tied up at the back, her bangs falling over her eyes like normal.

"Er… Um… can somebody help me?" he asked quietly.

"I was just annoying him, sorry if it made you uncomfortable Lettuce." Ruka said sweetly, she had the same colour hair as Pai but it was in one long plait down her back. She wore a black blouse with a purple turtle neck and purple puffy shorts which were rimmed with dark green lace, they were like Pai's shorter and more girly; she also had purple sleeve-like straps and black ballet pumps.

"That's ok, I was just curious." Suddenly her cell phone rang; she picked it up and looked at the ID. I looked over to the girl who I guessed was Tami, her long red hair was swooped into a long chunky braid that fell down her back, she wore a hot pink wrap-style top with off the shoulder sleeves that were puffy near the wrists, her skirt was short and had two pieces of fabric that came at the sides a little longer than the actual skirt. It was light pink at the top merging into white, her shoes were small pink flats with a mini kitten chibi on it.

"Mom?" she asked, putting her ear to the phone, "Yeah um wait a sec-, Ryou are we all going home to night or what?"

"Well, its gunna be a long night, so I guess you should all call your parents." We all nodded.

"Yeah, We're staying here, it's um… a girls night out." Lettuce said uneasily, and then she sighed, "Ok, thanks Mom, no we're good. Yeah, I'll be back a little late tomorrow, Bye." she ended the call as did everybody else.

"Rosbe-Sama, you may stay here if you wish, but I don't know what you'll do about Pudding's siblings." Pai said.

"I'll go and come back in the morning after I've dropped the boys off at school and Heicha at day care. Be good Pudding, and don't get Tart and yourself sugar high." she winked and kissed my forehead. She thanked Pai and the boys and left.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey mom," I said happily, I had just called her to ask about the sleepover. "Yeah I was wondering if-,"

"Sweetie? Can you listen to me for a moment? Shintaro! Don't pack that! Sorry, Honey, we're going to England your father has an interview and we have to go there for a month. You don't mind do you?" my heart sunk, they always did this. Right at the worst moment, they left. I held the tears and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, of course mom, I don't mind at all. I'm gunna stay at the café today, we have a sleepover thing." I said.

"There's food in the fridge and money in the Kitty jar, I have to go now. Love you, Honey. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call. Then I let the tears fall.

"Hey, Koneko-Chan? What's wrong?" Kish, came right to my side and held me close to him.

"T-they always do this!" I whispered, "They go to, to England or America or the Caribbean!"

"Who?" Pai asked as Kish stroked my hair.

"My parents! It's always that they need a vacation or something. Usually for a week, but they're going to England for a hole month for an interview!" I sobbed, I heard gasps. "They think I need the 'space'."

"Ichigo that's horrible!" Mint exclaimed. "I know I never see my parents, but then again I don't care about them. Anyway, they leave you alone? In the house? No babysitter or anything?" I nodded.

"They leave me food and some money, and then they clear off." I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "I shouldn't be crying, I guess."

"It's ok Koneko-Chan." Kish said, pulling away a little to smile at me, I smiled weakly back at him.

"So, this is Ichigo? The one and only girlfriend of Kisshu hu?" Kichi asked, I nodded.

"So? What? I don't get a kiss?" he pouted, his ears drooping a little.

"Sure Kish." I said, kissing him, he smirked and looked around smug as can be. Suddenly a woman with fiery red hair tied up in two long side bunches appeared next to the smallest one in red…

**A/N MWAA! HA! HA! HAA! Sorry just wanted to try out the evil laugh there!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, no, not working for ya Fred.**

**Fred: Whadda you know Ichigo?**

**Kish****: Don't you take that tone with my Kitten Fred!**

**Fred: Kish-say-what? Y'know I could re-write the end so Pai starts making out with Ichigo if ya want.**

**Pai: NO! PLEASE! Anything but that!**

**Fred: Ha don't worry Lover-boy you'll get you're make-out session with Lettuce.**

**Lettuce and Pai: AH! No! I… er… EEK!**

**Fred: Ha! LOL! Anyway se yus!**


	8. Chapter 8

A year without rain

Chapter 8

**Pudding's POV**

Suddenly a lady with luminous red hair teleported next to Tami. She wore a brown leather bodice with a halter neck and underneath a white, cotton off the shoulder blouse that puffed up at the cuffs. She had a golden belt that had two red long tassels hanging off, and dark red puffy pants.

"Kisshu! Pai! Taruto!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey Mom!" Tart said grinning widely. She looked at me and smiled.

"And you must be the famous Tamarin Monkey, Pudding?" she asked winking, "Tart hasn't stopped going on and on about how much he missed you! He even-," she was cut off by Tart teleporting next to her and clamping his hand over her mouth. She chuckled, pushing his hand away.

"You even what? What did you do?" I asked hyperactively, bouncing up and down.

"Pudding?" Ryou asked suspiciously, "Did you have candy today?"

"No?" I said, looking at my feet, "Anywho! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing! I DID NOTHING!" he shouted, the tips of his ears were going pink and he was blushing furiously.

"B-but I wanna know Taru-Taru!" I pretended to be sad, making my bottom lip quiver as I spoke.

"He named a species of monkey after you, and then 'Pudding', the town which was next to the 'Fong Forest' and then we all had statues of you guys made, because you helped save the planet, he went to your statue every day and wished to see you again. He got quite depressed actually, well it's not like Pai and I didn't either but seriously, getting a pet 'Purin Monkey' 'Pudito' and talking to it every day, going on and on and _on_ about how he misses his 'Little Monkey Mew' that is just plain creepy." Kish stated, offhandedly leaning against the wall. Tart was bright red, I just stood there, I was shaken by the fact that he cared that much.

"KISH! It's not like I was the one _stalking_ a mew, then trying to kill her, _then _asking her to run away with me! Besides! I did not talk to the monkey! You are confusing that with Pai talking to the 'Lettuce Dolphin' ya know, he went down to the 'Midorikawa Bay' and-," he was cut off by a light pink Pai, glaring at him with his hand over Tart's mouth. There was a loud crunching sound and Pai reeled his hand away, as small vines from Tarts hand had wrapped around his wrist, crushing the bones.

"OW! Taruto!" He scowled.

"Eh, You'll live, you'll be healed in a couple of hours anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, he went down to the bay and talked to the dolphin about stuff, and don't even get me started on you, Kish! Seriously? 'Momomiya Jungle' the 'Ichigo Wild cat' then getting a town near it called 'Iriomote' and then staring at a picture of her in your room for hours on end." Tart said proudly, his chin in the air.

"Y-you named a Monkey, forest and a town after me!" I whispered. "TART!" I rushed towards him; Glomping him, locking him in a tight Cuddle, nuzzling into him. He hugged me back. I heard a chorus of "AWW!"'s followed by an exasperated sigh from Tart.

"What is with people and associating me with 'Cute'? I AM _NOT_ CUTE!"

"Sure you're not Taru-Taru!" I giggled, pulling him closer to me.

"Aw! Tart and Pudding Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Kichi sang to an ever-more reddening Tart glowered at her.

"Shut it Kichi!" He seethed, looking at the floor after I'd released him.

"I think not, Squirt!" she smirked, she freakily reminded me of Kish.

"Hey, stealing my nicknames much Kichi?" Kish asked, raising an eye-brow. She chuckled and crossed her legs, still floating.

"Ah, well Kishy, that depends, I could have come up with that myself ya' know? Then again, you are the king of nicknames; I'm guessing he is Blondie?" **(The nicknames idea is based on Kisshuismylife's stories, Thank you for letting me use your ideas! ^^)** She pointed to Ryou; he growled and glared at Kish.

"Hey what can I say? You hair is Radio-active! It's a fact Ryou! You can't hide from the truth!" Kish shrugged as Ryou's face turned various shades of red.

"MY HAIR IS _NOT_ RADIO-ACTIVE!" He shouted, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Ok, if you say so~!" he said in a sing-song voice, Ryou narrowed his eyes and just glared at Kish.

"Kish, stop ticking off Ryou. Leave him to believe his hair is normal. It's not like any of us can speak." Ichigo said calmly.

"Well, I can, I have normal hair. So does Taru-Taru! And Keiichiro." I said, grinning. Ichigo looked at me and sighed.

"Fine!" She huffed, "It's not like any of us, minus Tart, Pudding and Keiichiro, can speak."

"Better." I giggled, everyone else chuckled, except for a ticked-off Ryou. I could see Lettuce from the corner of my eye; she was standing next to Pai, slightly pink in the face.

"Hey Lettuce! What's up?" I asked the reddening Mew.

"Ur-um... I um... well I'm just a little s-surprised that Pai-Sama named some things after me, I'm not much of a help in the team. I was just the one who lacked in self-confidence." she said uneasily.

"Hey! That's not true! Don't sweat it Lettuce, you were great out there!" I reassured her, smiling brightly.

"Um... actually we named a species of animal, a place and the location of the animal after every one of you Mews." Pai explained, "And I didn't talk to dolphins! We named the 'Blue Mint Eagle', it looks like an eagle, is very beautiful, the colour of the 'Blue Lorikeet' and its song is soothing. Also 'Aizawa Woods' and 'Lorikeet-upon-Minto' there is a river running though where the town is, the water is the same colour as your hair Mint." She blushed and mumbled a thanks. Pai carried on, "The 'Grey Zakuro wolf' is, as in its name, grey, it also has a purple tinge to its coat and its eyes are the same as your own, Zakuro.'Fujiwara Mountain' is capped with snow and many 'Grey Zakuro Wolfs' live there, down the mountain 'Zakuro springs' is a small get-away for the for cyclones to 'relax and get pampered', as you humans phase it. The 'Purin Monkey' witch is like the Tamarin lion monkey, its coat is golden and they are hyperactive animals, it is a little bigger and has the same colour eyes as you. Also 'Pudding' the town next to 'Fong Forest'. The 'Lettuce Dolphin' which is the same colour green as your hair, is very beautiful and lives near the surface of the sea, which lives in 'Finless Porpoise cove' near 'Midorikawa Bay'. Also 'Momomiya Jungle' habitats the 'Ichigo Wild cat' which has hot pink fur and eyes, is scared easily, but a good predator. There is a city near it called 'Iriomote'." Pai finished his explanation to a bunch of surprised and shocked faces. "There are also two cities called 'Shirogane' and 'Akasaka'." the boy's eyes widened at the thought of having cities named after them.

"Arigatō, Pai, Kish and Tart for having the consideration of naming these things after us." Keiichiro smiled and nodded his head to Pai, who simply nodded back.

"Arigatō, Pai-sama," Lettuce blushed and muttered something about needing some fresh air, before rushing out the doors. We all looked at Pai; he shrunk where he was standing.

"What?" he squeaked, I ran up to him and promptly started to shove him towards the door.

"You. Need. To. Go. Talk. To. HER!" I shouted, pushing him out, he turned around and started to walk back. I glared at him, shaking my head. I pointed to him, made a talking gesture with my hand, pointed in the direction of Lettuce and then punched my fist. He shook his head. I pointed to him then where Lettuce had gone, narrowing my eyes at him, I opened the door a crack.

"You will not come back in until you talk to her!" I whisper shouted.

"What do I say?" he whimpered helplessly.

"I don't know! Just talk to her!" I retorted in an undertone.

"Fine!" he started to walk off, he turned slightly and said, "Just because I'm doing this does not mean I love Lettuce." then he left, I shrugged and went back through the doors.

"Oh so you give _them_ privacy. But of course when it comes to Mint and her personal life you _have _to stand outside the door!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I blinked innocently.

"Well if I hadn't been there I wouldn't have put the song on so you wouldn't have confessed your undying love for Keiichiro!" I said angelically.

"I did not confess 'undying love'." she sniffed, I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Ichigo.

**Pai's POV**

I walked round the corner to where I'd seen Lettuce disappear. The path led to a small garden round the back which was filled with an assortment of rose and carnation bushes with the occasional violet. She was on a balcony looking over the garden, watching the sun setting.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo!" She breathed reciting a line from Romeo and Juliet, "Where art thou Romeo?" **(I think that's right!?)**

"What light through yonder window breaks?" I answered, startled she looked down at me, "It is east, and Juliet it the sun!"

"Romeo and Juliet?" she gasped.

"I did some research on human Books." I shrugged. "Remember when we attacked you at that library? I happened to pick up Romeo and Juliet. It reminds me of myself sometimes, Kish is Romeo, Ichigo is Juliet, I am Tibolt, he kills Benvolio, Tart, and then gets killed himself." I smiled slightly.

"Well, all except Tibolt doesn't have purple hair, nor does he come back to life because of a substance called 'Mew Aqua', neither is he an alien called Pai." She giggled; I chuckled lightly, observing her sea-like features. She is calm like the tide and wise like the animals. She is beautiful in the simplest of ways. Her physical features are smooth almost pebble-like. She is one of earth's beauties.

"I just love books," she breathed, "It's like they know everything; I can turn to them when I'm upset or worried. Sorry, you must think I'm rambling on about nothing." She bowed her head slightly and glanced at the floor.

"No! I know exactly what you mean! When I read a book I get lost in the pages, it's like it can understand everything in life! Whenever I need an escaped I immediately turn to my books, earth travel guides are the best." She stared at me in awe, I realised I was grinning wildly, I composed myself; plastering my normal blank facial expression on, though there was a slight twinge of a smile. I couldn't help it.

"I-I love travel guides the best to! Whenever I need a break from the big books I turn to travel guides, I've always wanted to go to France, you see I don't know much about love and I've read that Paris is the city of love. I always wanted to go to experience love in person, not just from words." She sighed and leaned against the balcony. I floated up to her and perched on the ledge next to her.

"Have you ever… ever loved someone who doesn't love you back?" she asked suddenly. "Sorry, that was very pressing of me to ask that about your personal life."

"No it's ok. And yes, I did once have a 'crush' on a girl in training school. She was one of those popular girls who go around making people do stuff for them, her power was mind control. She is Yuuto, Hiroto and Kikyo's sister." I rolled my eyes at the memory of her manipulation on the boys in our school, "Her name is Kyandii **(I think that's Candy in Japanese)** she is beautiful, addictive and bitter on the inside."

"Oh, she sounds like the three Becky's in my school. They are the most popular girls in school and are all called Becky; they always manipulate the boys in the all-boys school next to us. They would get them to do things for them. It was horrible." **(In the dubbed version they are called the Three Becky's I don't know what they are called in the original series! SORRY!) **she sighed lightly, "I had a crush on a guy that used to go to the library every day. He actually was in love with the librarian and they got engaged. Actually, that was the day that you attacked us at the library with those bugs that set everyone to sleep. Ha! If you hadn't done that I would've ended up confessing that I had a crush on someone who already had a partner." She giggled then sighed.

"Do you like anyone now?" I asked, she turned her head away.

"Oh, look at the time! We should be getting back now." She exclaimed, completely avoiding the question.

"Yes, I guess we should."

**A/N: Hey-o! It's me! Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, I hope this chappie is nice and long for yus! Anywho! Correct me if I'm wrong about the Becky's. and yeah, if you guys need someone to talk to *Starts to sing* **

**So just call on me brother,  
when you need a hand,  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand!  
we all need somebody to lean on!~ yeah, my mom's right, I watch too much Glee! Anywho, that is a good song! "Lean on me!" Sorry, wow, I watch WAY to much TV, I can basically recite a clip from Friends off by heart! **

**Koneko: That's just sad Fred!**

**Kish: Yeah Koneko's right! *Smirks evilly and chuckles at Fred's red face***

**Fred: I CAN STILL MAKE ICHIGO AND PAI KISS! *The tips of Fred's ear go pink***

**Kish: You really are a red-head! *Tugs one of Fred's ginger bangs* I have a nickname for ya!**

**Fred: I don't think you want to tell me.**

**Kish: GINGE! Hahaha! You're a ginger-ninja! *Fred launches herself at Kish and is about to strangle him***

**Jack (A creepy guy from another story): HEY FREDY!**

**Fred: AHH! NO NOT YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKING PERVERT!**

**Kish: I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only Stalker here!**

**Fred: *Starts to back into a corner.* Stay away from me!**

**Jack: Hey Fred *Has a super freaky smirk* Whatcha' doin'?  
Fred: AH! NO! GET-AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! *Sits in the corner of her room shivering with fear*  
Jack: Kitty! KITTY! *Bangs on the door* Come on let's become one! You know you want to! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME?! *Starts scratching on the door* Open this damn door this instant! You and I are going to get together whether you like it or not! Open up kitten! LET ME IN!  
Fred: GO AWAY! *Now behind the bed, trembling, ears and tail out"  
A loud sound of braking wood and the door knob is thrown across the room.  
Jack: Kitten? The door knob that was keeping us apart is gone. Isn't that nice? Now, Kitten. Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me!  
Fred: GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!**

**Koneko: Bye! I hope Fred survives this! See yall next time she decides to update! Oh and Fred also has cat genes! Just so ya know! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

A year without rain

Chapter 9

**Lettuce's POV**

"Yes, I guess we should." He said. Suddenly he picked me up, bridal style.

"P-Pai-san! W-what are you d-doing?" I squeaked, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Well I just thought I'd get you down." He shrugged a slight smirk on his face, he reminded me of Kisshu. He softly landed on the grass, my heart was beating so hard I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, and he was leaning closer to me. I studied those indigo eyes of his; they shone with care and passion. I felt myself being pulled closer to him, my eyes started to flutter closed. We were inches from each other. I couldn't get any closer; I was waiting for the fireworks, but they never came. I opened my eyes; he was looking away from me. I felt a pang of pain rush through my heart, he put me down. I held back the tears and took a deep breath.

"We should get back, it's getting slightly cold." He said in a monotone.

"Yeah, get back." I said bitterly, he looked a little astonished by the tone of my voice, but I just turned on my heel and stalked back into the café.

"LETTUCE!" Pudding shouted, she looked at my face and raised her eyebrow, "What did he do?"

"Oh _he_ did nothing!" I said sarcastically.

"He must have done something!" Mint pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. "Look I'm tired and I just want to go to bed!" I said indignantly, narrowing my eyes as Pai came in. I huffed loudly and flounced off up the stairs. In case of sleepover emergencies Ryou always told us to keep night things here. I went into the room the girls would be sleeping in and grabbed my green back, violently taking out some green sleeping shorts and tank top. I kicked the door open angrily and yelled in pain.

"ARGH! STUPID ALIENS!" I shouted going into the en-suite to change. I went back into the room and sat down on one of the small mattresses that were on the floor.

**(A/N **_Italics_**- Lettuce's thoughts. Bold-The voice! I don't own 'I won't say I'm in love' from the Disney film Hercules!)**

_"Argh! What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn! If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that! No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_ I thought, suddenly another voice popped into my head.

**"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, honey, I can see right through you! Girl, ya can't conceal it! I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!" **

_"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no!" _I argued with the voice.

**"You swoon, you sigh why deny it?!" **The voice scolded me.

_"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love! I thought my heart had learned its lesson! It feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _I held defiantly.

**"You keep on denying! Who you are and how you're feeling, baby, I'm not buying! Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up? That ya got it bad!"**

_"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no!" _I screamed in my head.

**"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!" **

_"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!"_

**"You're doin flips read my lips! You're in love!" **

_"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!"_ I yelled at the voice.

**"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok you're in love!" **the voice said soothingly.

_"NO! No it's not ok! Look what happened the last time I let this happen! I got hurt! Well, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_ the door burst open and Pudding rushed in.

**Pai's POV**

I walked through the doors and froze, Lettuce glared at me and flounced off. Pudding was glowering at me.

"What did you DO!?" Pudding screeched.

"I didn't do anything! As far as I know!" I said defensively, she narrowed her eyes.

"Ha! I bet he tried to kiss her then backed out!" Ruka grinned; I felt my cheeks heat slightly.

"No! That's not what happened!" there was a loud bang from upstairs, a loud yell and a shout of,

"Argh! Stupid aliens!" and I winced. I honestly had no idea what I'd done. I had noticed her leaning closer to me but thought nothing of it.

"Pai!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted shiftily.

"You honestly no nothing about girls do you?" Tart sighed.

"Oh and you know everything about them do you?" I snorted. "Last time I checked attacking a girl and saying you want to make her cry is _not_ the way you tell someone how you feel!"

"Well, I was a kid, I didn't really know what was going on!" he huffed. "Anyway that's besides the point. You like Lettuce."

"No I don't! Would everybody just get off my case!" I shouted angrily, teleporting off. I landed in a tree somewhere in Inohara Park. Sighing I leant against one of the branches.

**(A/N **_Italics_**: Pai's thoughts. Bold: The voice. I don't own 'All too well' [Taylor swift] or 'Rule the world' [Take that])**

_"I don't love her! She's a mew, a human! I can't love a human!"_

**"Yeah ok Lover-boy!" **A voice popped into my head.

_"Hu?"_ I questioned the voice, _"What?"_

**"Do you remember your sweet disposition and her wide-eyed gaze? Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place, and I bet you can picture it after all these years! She lights the skies up above you! A star so bright she blinds you!" **

_"What are you on about?"_ I interrupted.

**"'Cause there you are again on that little town street! You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at her. The wind in her hair, you remember it all too well. Your cheeks were turning red. She used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed and her mother telling stories about her on the tee ball team!" **What was this voice saying? Yes I'd once heard stories about her being on the tee ball team; her mom was telling her brother about it once.

_"What are you saying?" _I asked it, I knew exactly what it was saying.

**"You keep her old scarf, from that very first day! 'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like her. You can't get rid of it 'cause you still love her so much. Yeah you and her, you could right on a star!" **

_"No! Stop it! Get off my case would you! I don't like that stupid girl!" _I shouted in my head.

**"But these days you haven't been sleeping! You can't argue with your heart!" **the voice held.

_"I won't say it! You can't make me!" _then the voice just disappeared. I sighed and lent back against the branch looking up at the sunset. I didn't really love this girl did I? I suddenly felt sleep over take my senses.

**Pudding's POV (The next day)**

I woke up, to the sound of hushed voices.

"Shush Mint! You'll wake them up!" I heard Ichigo's voice whisper.

"Since when did you become the boss of me?!" Mint's voice huffed.

"Since you joined the Mews!" Ichigo retorted, Mint harrumphed angrily. I felt something tighten around my waist, I opened my eye a crack to see Tart's sleeping face. I smiled slightly and snuggled closer, so my head was nuzzled into his neck.

"Aww!" the girls cooed, I loved being cute! I'd once, as Mew Pudding, won 'Tokyo girl talk's 'Kawaii' award. "I think she's waking up!"

_"It's time to drop the charade!"_ I thought. I pretended to yawn and stir slightly. I heard the pounding of feet and opened my eyes to see the door shut quickly.

"They gone?" Tart whispered, I squeaked and jumped a little.

"Taru-Taru! You scared me! And yes." He opened his golden-brown eyes and smiled.

"Sorry Monkey Girl." He sat up and stretched. I looked at my surroundings, I was in Tarts room. I could tell that, in his bed. There were two other beds. One untouched and empty the other had a certain green haired alien sat on it reading a book.

"Hey squirt, Monkey." He said nonchalantly, I murmured a 'hello' before standing up. Suddenly a horrible feeling took over my stomach and I dashed for the bathroom. I knelt on the floor as my stomach lurched and all the contents of it was emptied into the toilet. It felt like acid was being shoved up my throat. I felt a hand rubbing my back. After about ten minutes I stopped, and sat there breathing heavily.

"KISH!" Tart shouted.

"Geez! There's no need to shout! I'm floating right next to you twerp!" Kish scowled.

"Please go find Pai!" He asked.

"Ok, I'm going." He muttered, suddenly Lettuce burst in.

"Sorry boys, is Pudding alright?" I was still taking deep breaths.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Let's get you back in bed," she said quickly. Tart picked me up and set me down on the bed.

"Thanks Taru-Ta-," I started to cough. "Sorry, if I'm causing you guys any trouble." I sniffed.

"No! No! Pudding! Of course you're not causing any trouble! Oh my! You've got a fever!" Lettuce exclaimed yanking her hand away from my forehead.

"Pudding, you're gunna be ok! Ok?" he looked so worried. "Your so pail." He whispered.

"I'll be fine, I promise… I'm just… tired…"

**Kyandii's POV**

I approached the door, Yuuto stood outside. He smirked at me.

"Shut it runt!" I growled before he could say anything. "Why am I here?"

"Deep Blue wishes to see you sister." He flashed his fangs and I flicked my bubble-gum pink hair over my shoulder. I had waist length candy-pink hair that was in ringlets and my fringe was split to the sides also in ringlets, my eyes were deep red with flecks of hot pink. I wore a deep pink leather bodice with a cotton crossed-over halter neck and split sleeves that were puffed up at the cuffs. My skirt was ruffled and layered starting at the top it was candy-pink merging into a deep pink with hot pink bows and a candy-pink belt, held in the bows was a silver blade and at the top of my left arm was a coil of red metal which was embedded into my skin. Many think Deep Blue is dead, but we have a small army that are all following Deep Blue. I pushed through the doors and walked into the middle of the room, taking out my blade and falling into a kneel of respect.

"Deep Blue-sama, you called for me." I said, I heard a cold and lifeless laugh.

"Stand! I've heard that you are the best, and by the best I mean you could kill the Mew Mews, the Ikisatashi family and take over earth." I stood and looked into his cold hard eyes, they were thirsty for power.

"Yes, M'lord I will do everything in my power to defeat and, or kill the Mew Mews." I said in a serious tone, "I wouldn't mind torturing Pai, if he is going to fight against us."

"Yes. It is a shame; he was one of my most devoted followers. Oh well, I grant you that wish." I smiled dangerously.

"Arigato Deep Blue-sama." I knelt down again and he dismissed me. I stalked out the door and stopped to talk to my younger brother.

"You _will_ forget about your feelings for Tami." I said, focusing on making him do as I say.

"Yes, I will forget about my feelings or Tami." He repeated in a monotone, I nodded my head curtly in satisfaction and carried on to my chambers.

**Kisshu's POV**

I teleported to Inohara Park and walked around for a while. After about half an hour I found my pathetic excuse for an older brother. He was slumped in a tree fast asleep. I crept up to him and crouched in the branch next to him. I lowered my head so I was right next to his ear.

"PAI GET UP!" I bellowed as loud as I could. He yelled and jerked up falling out of the tree and land face-first on the ground. I smirked and floated up, crossing my legs in mid-air.

"KISSHU!" he shouted and I laughed, clutching my stomach. After I'd calmed down I lay on my front mid-flight my legs crossed and leaning on my elbows.

"Ok, sorry. I just had to do that." He was standing up glowering at me, his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. "You need to get back to the café, Pudding was sick again, really bad, and she almost fainted."

"Ok, I'm coming." He sighed and teleported off, I followed him and landed in our room next to him. My eyes widened as I looked at the poor girl, she was paler than any of us and her breaths were raged and laboured, she was asleep, but tearstains soaked her face. Tart was knelt next to her, his eyes closed, holding her hand.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking at Ichigo, she was crying slightly, so were Mint and Lettuce. They all sat on chairs on the other side of the bed. Ruka, Kichi and Tami were sat on my bed whilst Keiichiro, Blondie and Seina were standing by the door.

"After you left she fell asleep and then had another dream. When she woke she wouldn't stop crying. She finally cried herself out and fell asleep." Blondie answered.

"Do you know what she saw in the dream?" Pai asked. Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly there was the sound of teleportation and a guy with Celestial blue hair that was short except for one plat that hung loosely on the right side of his face and sapphire blue eyes appeared in front of us. He was wearing knee-length shorts like mine; his were blue and brown instead of green and brown, and a shirt like Pai's. He looked around the room.

"Uh… Who died?" he asked inquisitively. My eyes widened as Tart turned red, from anger.

"NO-ONE DIED! BUT IF SHE DOESN'T GET BETTER SHE _WILL_ DIE TOSHIRO!" Tart screamed at him, he was on the verge of tears, Toshiro looked a little scared.

"Um… Kish? I have the feeling your little brother's about to kill _me_." He gulped, backing away, towards the door.

"Tart, calm down, Pudding isn't gunna die, I know that cause, one) She's waking up. And two) You love her to much you physically won't let that happen." Tart started to calm down after my comment and sat down again, taking hold of her had.

"Taru…-Taru…," she whispered, Tart started to stoke her hair lightly, muttering something to her. Toshiro came to stand next to me, he was my best friend.

"I'm guessing that's the girl who he wouldn't stop thinking about, hu?" he whispered, I nodded.

"Yeah and that," I pointed to Koneko-Chan, "Is my little kitten, and that," I pointed to Lettuce, "Is Lettuce, that's Mint," I gestured to her then Zakuro, "And Zakuro."

"Oh." Pai suddenly walked up to Pudding and Tart.

"I want to try something, Tart." He muttered crouching down next to the boy, Tart nodded and moved aside a bit. Ruka jumped up.

"Pai! That could make you ill!" she scowled.

"I know and I'm willing to take that risk." Ruka sat down again with a worried expression, then one of pure shock.

"NO! I like the first one! I like the first one!" she exclaimed.

"Ruka, would you shut it and let me think!" Pai sighed; she sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't come running to me when you get killed!" she huffed; at this comment Lettuce looked slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, Lettuce, I was just exaggerating." Ruka said grumpily.

"I-I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about how Yuuto, Hiroto and Kikyo just happen to appear the day that you guys come. It's just strange…," she mused, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, can you all be quiet and don't distract me, please?" Everyone nodded and Pai put his hand on Pudding's forehead, he closed his eyes.

**Pai's POV**

I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. It's easy to heal a cut or a simple cold, to healers like me anyway. But something like this is life threatening. I searched for the source of her illness, I looked at her aura. Araus are how healers see the problem. Purple I illness, yellow is happiness, red is anger, green is peacefulness, white is pain, black is near death. I searched through all the colours I finally found what I was looking for. A cloud of the darkest purple you could possibly imagine filled my senses as I tried to pull the sickness out of her. I tugged at it. It kept slipping through my fingers. **(Listen to 'slipping through my fingers' from Mamma Mia whilst reading this! It might just make you cry I know that I was!) **I finally had it. I started to yank it out of her, I stared feeling weak. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness I sucked it out of her…

**Lettuce's POV**

I watched in horror as Pai lost consciousness I lurched forward to catch him before he hit the floor. I took him over to his bed and lay him down on it, he was surprisingly light. I looked up and only Kish, Tart and Pudding were left in the room.

"Ya know, he really cares for you." Kish said before leaving, I looked back at the purple haired alien.

"Yeah, I know."

**A/N HEY-O! SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD! WAAA! I cried and cried and cried and cried and cried!**

**Koneko: Is that due to the nightmare of that Jack guy or the song.**

**Fred: Um…. Bothe really. **

**Kish: YOU MAKE ME SAY SOMETHING _SERIOUS_? Really? Me? Kisshu? Are we talking about the same guy or have I been cloned?**

**Fred: *sighs in exasperation* yes Kish you have been cloned. **

**Kish: WHAT!?**

**Fred: Not really! Haha! Anyways I hope you liked it! Virtual cookie to everyone who PMs, Favourites, Follows and Reviews this story! And thanks to Kisshuismylife for helping me with a crisis earlier! Nya~ ^~**


	10. Chapter 10

A year without rain

Chapter 10

**Lettuce's POV **

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! For this chapter to work you have to pretend that every time in the Anime/Manga that Kish, Pai or Tart were bleeding that well, they didn't bleed. You have to pretend that they only got bruises and scars! ARIGATO! NYA~ **

I woke on the floor of the boys' room. Tart and Pudding were snuggled up together, Kish was asleep snoring quietly and Pai was on the bed I was leaning against. I absent mindedly smiled at his sleeping face. I knelt up, my legs were stinging with pins and needles from sleeping in a strange position, I reached out to brush a stray hair from his closed eyes. I quickly got up and cautiously creped into the girls' room, I went to my things and took my green hairbrush and my book 'Wishing for tomorrow' it was the sequel to 'A little Princess'. I took out my braids and went back to Pai. I found a chair and quietly moved it next to him; I sat down and started to do my hair in one long French plait, instead of my usual braids. I opened the book and started to read;

_"Once upon a time there was a city. _

_In that city there was a square. _

_In that square there was a house._

_ It belonged to two sisters, Miss Maria Minchin and Miss Amelia Minchin._

_ From the street the house looked very much like all the other houses in the square. Tall and narrow and respectable, with servants in the basement, faces in the windows, and sparrows on the roof. If anything made it a little different from its neighbours, it was the faces in the windows. There were so many of them, they looked out so often, and they were all girls._

_The house was a school, a boarding school for girls. _

_There were little ones, bouncing up to wave to anybody passing in the road below. There were the big ones, telling secrets and using the windowpane reflections to admire their hair."_

I had read this book before and loved it, the way it was written was enchanting. I could get lost in its pages for hours and hours on end, forgetting about everything and everyone. Letting it take me and convert me into one of its characters. After about an hour of reading Kish started to stir, he stretched and yawned then looked at me.

"May I help you?" I asked after about five minuets of staring.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I was just curious as to why your still here."

"Is that a statement or a question?" I requested.

"Both." He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I'd look after him that's all." I said curtly, turning back to my book. He shrugged and got up. It was now about 10 am and Pai still hadn't woken, or so I thought. Tart and Pudding were up and about, well what I mean by up and about is sitting on the bed playing chess, which really surprised me. Everyone suddenly came crashing into the room.

"Lettuce! Pudding! You need to get as far away from Pai as you can! He's waking up!" Ruka exclaimed; no sooner had the words left her lips Pai's eyes opened. Instead of his normal black pupils, they were deep crimson; flecks of red hinted his indigo irises. His movement was so quick that I barley realized when he flipped off the bed and landed next to the window, I whirled around to see him crouched against the wall, his teeth bared and his fangs showing.

"KISH! When was the last time he ate?" Ruka asked frantically.

"I don't know! Lettuce, don't make any sudden movements!" I stared in terror as Pai's indigo eyes were completely engulfed by a deep crimson. A low growl erupted from his throat as he gazed intently at me, I started to slowly get up, I put my hand on the wooden desk next to his bed and gasped as I felt something slit my skin, I looked down to see droplets of scarlet liquid slide down my fingers where a small dagger had pierced me. What happened next seemed to pass in slow motion. Pai launched at me, Kish, Tart and Ruka flew at him, crushing into him, preventing him from attacking me. I felt someone grab me around the waist and pull me towards the door. Pai tried to shove Ruka away with all his strength, his eyes wide open, focusing on my bloodstained hand. He was shaking violently. Suddenly Ruka, Kish and Tart threw him against the wall. He slowly got up and his eyes widened with shock. He looked up at me with pure horror, and then faster than lightning he was gone out the window.

Minuets passed and nobody moved, still all ridden with disbelief. I swallowed and pushed myself away from Toshiro, who happened to be the one who dragged me away.

"W-what happened?" I asked shakily. The aliens all exchanged glances.

"We're not what you think we are." Kish said, "We are what you humans call Vampires."

**Pai's POV**

As soon as I was out the window I teleported to the ship we'd used to get here. I ran as fast as I could to the ship's supply of blood substitute. After I was no longer feeling the thirst I teleported out. I landed in a field and stared at my hands.

_"What have I done?!"_ I asked myself in dismay. I was disgusted with myself. I picked up a rock and threw it with all my strength. I waited for five minutes before I heard an ear splitting crack and the crash of a tree falling. It was about five miles away. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. _"I have really messed up! Lettuce is probably petrified of me now! What was I thinking?!"_

**"You weren't thinking you idiot! It wasn't your fault! Don't be so hard on yourself!" **the voice was back.

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! I COULD'VE KILLED HER! I could've turned her! She would have spent a week in pure agony! All because of me!" _I screamed at the voice.

**"But it wasn't your fault! Technically it was her fault for not getting outta there fast enough!"** the voice argued.

_"How can you blame this on her? She doesn't even know that our race is a bunch of parasites! Our race is cursed with a thirst for blood! It was our fault for disobeying the wishes of the dark master!" _the voice left the verbal battle.

But what I didn't know was that a pair of crimson-pink eyes were watching me with amusement.

**Kyandii's POV**

I watched as the purple haired Cyclone clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. He scooped up a pebble and flung it into the forest near me, barley missing my face. I was waiting for the moment that he would fall asleep. I smiled at the thought of ruling two planets, I would become princess of all. Cyclones would bow at my feet and beg me to stop as I tortured their loved ones. I grinned as the sound of screaming voices filled my senses, glory and power shone in my eyes. Pai Ikisatashi would pay for all the things he had done! All I needed was for him to fall asleep. Finally the moment came when his eyes drifted shut. I stalked towards him quietly. My ears strained for any sign of him waking. I hissed in pain as I stepped into the sunlight. I had been in the depths of the forest so long that the rays of light made my eyes water. I blinked rapidly, waiting for my eyesight to adjust. I slunk forwards, making sure not to make any sound that could wake the sixteen-year-old. I crouched down next to him and lifted up his right arm, rolling up his sleeve. I concentrated hard and a red iron band appeared in my hand. I slipped it on his arm.

"Tetsu no ketsugō bando!" **(Bond band of Iron in Japanese)** I whispered, a pink glow engulfed his body, it flashed and then disappeared.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart!" I muttered maliciously before vanishing into the depths of the forest.

**A/N: Sorry uber short chappie here! I just wanted to leave it on a cliffy and well I can't think of anything else to put!**

**Koneko: Virtual cookie to everyone who Reviews, Favourites, Follows and PMs Fred! Shout-**

**Kish****: Can I do it? PWEASE! *Gives puppy eyes***

**Koneko: Fine! **

**Kish****: YAY! Shout-outs!**

**kisshuismylife**

**Semoka**

**Memow**

**Konekokitticat**

**Just Me**

**Kishu Fanatix Girl 6**

**Kish**** and Koneko: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! And sorry if you didn't want to be mentioned! ^^**

**Mew Fred (Forgot I was calling myself that!): HEY I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1

A year without rain

Chapter 11

**Koneko: Disclaimer: Mew Fred does not own any of the characters apart from Jack and various OC's neither does she own any of the songs in any of the chapters.**

**Kish: Yeah and if she did you'd all know about it by now!**

**Mew Fred: Hey! Stop dissing me! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lettuce's POV**

"W-what did you just say?" I uttered under my breath, it was so quiet I was shocked when Kish answered me.

"I said we're Zombies." Kish said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

_"Idiotic moron!"_ I thought.

"You're right, Lettuce, Kish is an Idiotic moron!" Toshiro winked at me. "I'm a mind-reader, Kish has the power to control emotions, Tart, as you know, can manipulate plants, and Pai can heal."

"I can see the future, the visions are usually fuzzy and they can only happen up till an hour before but they have been helpful, Kichi can control fire and Tami can... well... it's hard to explain." Ruka scrunched up her face thinking.

"Wanna show em' Tami?" Kichi smirked. Tami blinked nervously and walked up to me. She pressed her hand up against my cheek and I felt a chill go through my body.

**- The start of Vision -**

_I was in a forest; the edges of my sight were slightly blurred. I looked up, or my vision looked up rather, and saw Pai sitting cross legged on a bolder. He looked slightly younger than he had two years ago, maybe thirteen-fourteen? He held a leather bound book in one hand, in the other he clutched a pen, scribbling furiously. Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the forest. I looked up, well forced to, to see a large, thick branch starting to break. I watched in horror as Pai seemed not to notice. The branch abruptly snapped, tumbling down towards the expectant alien. I screamed in fear. But before the two could collide he stuck his hand out. The branch split in two, falling to the ground either sides of him._

**- End of the Vision -**

I looked around me, I blinked rapidly.

"W-what...?" I stammered.

"That, my friend, is little Tami's gift! Very rare! The first one in a centaury to get it! Then again due to Pai, Kish and Tart not the only one to draw attention to our family! You see Pai was a bit of a science geek but no one ever stood up to him, Kish was a cold hard fighter and the first in our recorded history to have the power and strength to fully control emotions. Tart was quiet famous for his plant manipulation skills, due to the harsh weather conditions Cyniclons with plant skills were needed urgently to supply a source of food. So Tart, being the strongest, was very popular with the girls, and still is. If you come for a visit, Pudding, you might wanna keep an eye on him!" Kichi sniggered at Tart's reddening face and the rest of the rooms' wide-eyed occupants.

"So wait, Pai is enormously strong and yet he didn't use that on us whilst we were fighting?" Mint asked awe-struck.

"Yup!" Ruka grinned.

"I did wonder, one time when we were fighting, he seemed as if he was holding back. A lot." I muttered.

"Yeah, he would've never intentionally hurt you worse than cuts and bruises. For two reasons, 1) he can't stand the smell of human blood, as you saw how ballistic he went earlier. And 2) he can't harm people, well not on purpose anyway." Kichi explained.  
I raised an eye brow. She sighed heavily, "He can't harm someone he has feelings for! Whether they are love feelings or friend feelings."

"But...?" mint furrowed her eyebrows, "He… Tart!"

"What about him?" Ruka asked.

"Do they know?" I muttered, Kish shook his head.

"No, they don't." he said, just above a whisper. Suddenly Toshiro shook his head, looking confused.

"Tart…? Is what I can hear, is it true?" he muttered. Then Kish's lips started to move as fast as lightning, I couldn't hear a thing, Ruka started to join in then Tart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL ME! OK?!" He yelled, all the 'vampires' winced in pain, grabbing they're ears.

"Jeez Tart! Scream much!" Kish scowled. **(In the subbed version Kish always says Jeez! )**

"Ruka! Stop bitching about Pai! He's you're brother for Christ sake!" He fumed, the tips of his pointed ears going pink. **(Sorry guys! A little bit of bad language there! Tart's angry ok!) **

"TARUTO!" Toshiro exclaimed in shock, and then he grinned, "Nice choice of words mate!"

"TOSH!" Ruka screamed her voice going high pitched, "You are such a moron!" she whacked him over the head giving him the mightiest death-glare you could imagine.

"What? Never heard the little might such as curse before!" he grinned, and then Pudding burst out laughing. Full on fits of giggles.

"What's so funny Monkey girl!?" Tart demanded, glowering at her.

"Tha-a-t was j-j-ust so fun-n-y!" she stammered, clutching the bed for support. Unexpectedly everyone, with the exception of Ryou and myself, burst out laughing; Ichigo's cat ears and tail were out, as were Pudding's get-up. I silently slipped out of the room and rushed down the stairs, heading straight for the basement. I grabbed the handle of the metal door and pulled with every ounce of my strength, with a loud creak the door shifted open. I dashed in and pressed a couple of keys on the computer.

"Shit!" I mumbled when nothing happened.

"Ya know you probably need to turn it on." I jumped up and flipped around, I sighed heavily when I saw it was just Ryou. "Sorry if I scared you, I saw you leave and followed you."

"Well… I …" he chuckled lightly.

"I know you want to find your purple haired boyfriend." I blushed and looked at the floor, slightly angry.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I muttered harshly.

"Wow! Don't hold back! You're turning into Ichigo." He sniggered, sitting down on the chair. He started typing furiously and a picture of Pai came up with a location and coordinates.

"Thank you Ryou-san." I smiled at him before dashing out the door. Pai was somewhere in the park, as I'd discovered. I ran through the park till I'd found the small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a sleeping Pai. I smiled and knelt down next to him. I stroked his hair and brushed some the dirt if his crystalline-white skin. I looked in amazement as the sun shone on his face, every perfected line of his chiselled features was so beautiful, so pristine. I watched his face change slightly at my touch, one of serene enjoyment to one of pure bliss. He smiled and leaned into my hand. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he flew away from me, pressing himself against the trunk of a tree.

"Lettuce-Chan you need to get out of here! It's not safe for you! I'm not safe." He warned me. I completely ignored him, I walked straight up to him and took one of his tensed hands, pressing it to my cheek.

"You are not dangerous Pai." I told him calmly.

"I could kill you in an instant!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you could. But you won't, do you want to know why?" I asked rhetorically, "Because Pai-san you cannot harm someone you care for as a friend."

"But..." I smiled softly at him. "No buts just come back to the café."

"No." he started getting angry, "Lettuce! You don't get it! We live of blood; it's the only thing we can live on! We could kill innocent people for food. That is what we originally wanted earth for! A food supply! That is one of the reasons we came to earth in the first place! Why don't you get it!?" he yelled at me.

"I don't get it because I'm a stubborn, idiotic girl who doesn't give a damn if she gets the blood sucked out of her!" I screamed at him.

"Well you should care! Do you know why you should care!? Because you're a smart talented girl who can do things that only two other fifteen-year-olds can do!" he shouted, "You are beautiful, and caring and don't you ever forget that! Because if you do… if you forget I don't know what I'll do with myself." He whispered.

"Pai-San I don't know what to say, other than thank you." I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Come on, let's go back."

He took my hand and teleported us to the café. When we arrived everyone was in their Mew outfits and they had worried faces.

"Lettuce! Where did you go? Quickly transform! The other midget and his weirdo friends are attacking!" Mint shouted. I grabbed my pendent and transformed. I was now wearing a one-sleeved bikini style crop top and a small beach style mini skirt. **(I know before it said she had a one-sleeved top, but just ignore that! ^^) **My top had a halter neck and small gems littered the small puffed sleeves on my arms, I had my normal emerald green boots and choker with my Mew pendant.

"Ok, girls they're down by Tokyo bay!" Ryou told them.

"Um… boys? Could you give us a lift? We might not get there in time." Ichigo asked, they nodded, "Thanks and good to see that your back Pai!"

"Arigato Ichigo-san." He said taking mine and Zakuro's shoulders, Tart was taking pudding and Kish was taking Ichigo and Mint. I blinked and we appeared in Tokyo bay.

"Oh so you brought company guys? I was hoping for a bit of one-on-one." Yuuto mocked.

"SHUT IT MIDGET!" Ichigo shouted.

"I am NOT a midget! I'm just smaller than you!" he huffed.

"You remind me sooo much of Tart, they are not good memories." Ichigo muttered under her breath.

"Ah get over it old hag!" Tart smirked at her reaction.

"Watch it runt!" she retorted narrowing her eyes at him, "I don't really need two midgets insulting me!"

"Can we please just _get on with it_? I have a date with Koneko-chan, and our table time ends at two, and it's what? Twelve now?" Kish mused offhandedly.

"So like you Kisshu." A girl's voice declared blankly.

"Oh no!" Pai grumbled face-palming. "Not you!"

"Who is she Pai-san?" I asked looking up at a pink haired girl with red-ish pink eyes.

"Kyandii." He sighed exasperatingly, "What do you want?" he asked wairily.

"Oh nothing, well a human should be nothing. We just want to have lunch." She smiled. That's when I noticed Hiroto holding a couple of unconscious girls by their clothes. Ichigo looked horrified.

"What is it Ichigo?" I asked worriedly.

"Moe and Miwa!" she gasped.

**A/N TADA! There you have it number 11! Yay! Pai almost confessed his undying love!**

**Koneko: What is it with you and 'undying love'?**

**Mew Fred: I've been hanging round with Pudding. On sugar high.**

**Koneko and Kish: Ah! I get it now!**

**Mew Fred: YUP! Oh I almost forgot! **

**Konekokitticat: Hey you didn't answer my question! How can I make a fic?**

**Mew Fred: First you need to make an account by clicking on the sign up button in the top right hand corner of the fanfiction sight! Then follow the steps! It take 24 hours until you can upload a story! Hope that helped! BYE!**

**Kish & Ichigo & Konekokitticat: BYE YALL!**


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2- Paparazzi

A year without rain

Chapter 11: part 2

**(Still) Lettuce's POV**

**Koneko: Mew Fred does not, and never in her life will, own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew power!**

**Kish: Yeah cause she's a loner who stays at the computer 24/7 doing nothing but typing furiously on the key board.**

**Mew Fred: STOP DISSING ME! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Moe and Miwa!" she gasped.

"Oh you know these girls?" Kyandii asked. "Well that just makes my game even more _fun_."

"Hand my best friends over!" Ichigo shouted, Kyandii laughed.

"Not bloody likely." She scoffed. "Kikyo go."

"FUSION!" he shouted lifting two parasites into the air, they merged with the spirits of Moe and Miwa. Two fox like animals emerged, they had talon like claws and sharp teeth, they had purple spikes on their backs and were completely identical.

"Oh god!" I whispered, getting into a fighting stance. "Ichigo, go!"

She nodded, "Ok! One, two, three!

Mew, mew power!

Mew, mew grace!

Mew, mew style in your face!" we all chanted. Then I launched at the chimera animal. I took out my attack.

"Lettuce castanets!" I called, "Sea surge… ATTACK!" my attack hit one of them, in reflex the spikes shot out. I squealed and dodged all the spears and landed on the branch of a tree. Suddenly Hiroto came in front of me, a sword held in a fighting position. I was stuck.

"Um… err…,"

_"YELL THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND!" _the voice in my head screamed. "Castanets … Sea sword!" a green beam of light flashed out of both my castanets and two green swords appeared. I jumped down from the tree and lunged at him. He blocked my attack.

"Hey! Lettuce gets swords! That's not fair!" Pudding pouted, I rolled my eyes and suddenly my swords were behind my back, crossed over. Hiroto's arms were behind my back holding the swords in place. I couldn't move. I glared at him. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened. I struggled to get out of his grip. There was no way I could've gotten out of this situation unless… I kicked him right were the sun don't shine and flipped out of his grip. he hissed in pain, I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the face. Not thinking that was enough I slapped him just for good measure as well.

"That is what you get for kissing me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh! What happened to you? Wake up on the wrong side of the reef?" Kikyo mocked.

"I dunno, what happened to you? Fall into a factory of radioactive hair dye?" I shot back.

"Ow, that really hurt," Hiroto whimpered.

"Aw. Got hit by a girl, so heart-breaking." I said sarcastically.

"Shut it celery, or whatever you're called. I bet if you fought me I'd win. Not weapons, hand to hand." Kikyo challenged.

"You wanna piece of me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Unless you're scared." He smirked.

"Bring it, blueberry." I said blankly.

"One, I'm not a blueberry. And two, make the weapons disappear." he stated bluntly. I rolled my eyes but let my castanets fade-off. Everyone had stopped, Pai looked angry and the rest of the girls looked sorry for me. I was just about to get into my staring position when I suddenly saw a lode of people with recording equipment and cameras.

"Uh... Guys? I think we have Paparazzi." I indicated, pointing to the people.

"Cool," Kikyo said offhandedly. "the press! Let's make it viral!"

"God! You sound like Taruto on bloody sugar high!" I muttered, I got into a fighting stance.

"Ok, hit me." he smirked, I shrugged and flipped so I was in front him and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over. Mid-flip he teleported behind me. I spun around and was about to hit him in the face when he grabbed my hand faster than lightning.

"My specialty is speed." he smirked.

"Cool, my specialty is books," I smiled, "I read if you do this-," I pinched his shoulder between my fingers, squeezed and twisted. He collapsed, "That happens."

"Wow! That was awesome!" Tart exclaimed. A course of 'Aw's could be heard, it wasn't just the press watching us now. A lode of girls about pudding's age were staring at Tart starry-eyed.

"Aw! You are _so_ cute!" A girl shrieked, Tart turned bright red.

"I am _not _cute!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, earning another squeal of 'Aw's. Pudding ran up to Tart and kissed his cheek, he turned slightly pink, just as she kissed him there was a loud flash and we all turned to see a girl with a camera. She was about thirteen. she turned swiftly on her heel then stopped seeing Pai, she turned back to me and then him. Then she smiled.

"Hey, who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Lettuce and that's Pai." I answered.

"Hey could I borrow these two?" she asked Ichigo.

"It's there choice and it depends on what you want them for." she answered sweetly.

"Well, 'Tokyo girl talk' magazine needs two new faces to get ready for this years 'Kawaii' award. And these two are perfect." the girl explained, "The name's Niki Nakamura, But call me Niki."

"Well Niki I don't, Lettuce?" Pai asked.

"Well I don't mind if you don't mind." I shrugged, I was a lot more confident as a Mew.

"Ok, sure." he said, smiling. suddenly my head started to get dizzy.

"Are you ok? You look really pale." he said, coming towards me. Suddenly my legs buckled and he caught me.

"Says the Cyclone." I giggled.

"Wait! Don't move!" Niki shouted, "Pai, brush a hair from her face! Yes! Now lean just a _little _closer. Yes! Stop! Now gaze into each others eyes! EEK! SO Kawaii! Ok, Niki, calm yourself." she took the photo and Pai scooped me up.

"Let's get you home." he smiled, "By home I mean the café obviously."

"Wait! One more! Lean a little closer to him Lettuce, yes now wrap one arm around his neck. Ok now stare right into his eyes, smile at him. Good and stay like that!" she snapped the shot and let us go.

"Me and Taru-Taru are going to the park with my siblings and Rosbe-Sama!" Pudding announced dragging Tart off.

"She had candy didn't she?" Pai asked Kisshu vigilantly.

"Yup!" Kish grinned. Pai was still carrying me and looked really grim.

"That's going to leave us with a headache in the morning." He muttered.

"Well me and Koneko-Chan are going to have lunch!" The Kish grabbed Ichigo and then teleported off. The other aliens had gone, taking an unconscious Kikyo with them so we were left alone.

"I'm sorry about Hiroto, he's even more perverted then Kisshu." Pai sighed shaking his head, "C'mon let's go." I nodded and yawned.

"Thank you Pai." I whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N Chapter 11: Part 2 done! TADAAAAA! Yayness a little bit of fluff there! Thanks for the new word Kisshuismylife! Well see ya!**


	13. Chapter 11: Part 3- Fluffyness!

A year without rain

Chapter 11: Part 3

**Pai's POV (I think I might do 4 parts!)**

I smiled at the sleeping girl in my arms. I teleported back to the café and everyone was there, I don't remember how but Moe and Miwa had been freed whilst I was watching Lettuce and they were also there.

"Hey, I thought you were all doing stuff." I muttered.

"We wanted to leave you two _alone_." Kish said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Um... why?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" Kish said in a sing song voice.

"Kisshu!" I said warningly.

"Wha-at!? I didn't do _anything_!" he whined, I sighed heavily and turned around.

"Hey, aren't you humans?" I asked looking suspiciously to the two girls.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" one with blond hair asked crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"No, I was just curious, you know about Mew Ichigo?" I stated.

"Yup! She told us right after the final battle. She got all upset because Masaya went to England and Kisshu was gone and she got lonely. And then she started dreaming about Kisshu dying and then her parents started to go off on their 'vacations' again. And _then _Pudding got all depressed so that made Ichigo even _more _depressed." the one with brown hair rambled on.

"Wait, you were dreaming about my death Koneko-Chan?" Kisshu asked worriedly, she fidgeted in her spot and found a very interesting piece of the floor that she decided to inspect.

"Well I might have woken up a couple of times shouting your name." she mumbled.

"Yeah right! She woke up a couple of billion times to screaming, _not_ shouting!" they both said together.

"Moe! Miwa! Would you stop it!" she hissed trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and her cat features were out.

"You do realise Kish can see your emotion right?" I asked in a monotone.

"Actually, I can't exactly see _her_ aura, I can see everyone else's. Just not hers." Kish said sheepishly.

"Does that mean there's something wrong with me?!" Ichigo asked in utter horror.

"I'm the perverted alien who can read auras, yet she thinks _she _has something wrong with her." Kish chuckled scooping her up in his arms.

"Ik!" Tami squealed, "Get a ROOM Kisshu!"

"Ah little Tamiya, you'll have a boyfriend soon!" Kish mused staring into Ichigo's eyes.

"EW! IK! No way! I _hate _boys! Yuuto used to pull my pigtails!" she pouted.

"I _knew _we weren't the only generation to fall in love with the enemy!" Tart shouted, then he turned slightly red. "Sorry, I can tell they like each other! Did you see the way they looked at each other in the play ground before we left again?" he mumbled.

"No! I do _not_ and never_ ever, ever _will like Yuuto!" she glared at Tart and huffed loudly.

"Don't through a hissy fit 'cause you can't work out your feelings Tamiya!" Tart said indignantly.

"Taruto! I do_ NOT_ like Yuuto! he's an annoying little twerp who has no sense of anything but messing up his words and fighting stances!" she lectured the brunet.

"Denial! It's not just a river in Egypt!" Moe and Miwa sang.

"Yeah Tamiya! Denial if the first sign of love!" Tart smirked smugly.

"And you know that how?" Tami glared at him.

"Experience." He stated confidently.

"Yeah! I remember, 'Why would I be your friend?' and 'Don't call me Taru-Taru!' and 'Stop it you little monkey weirdo!'" Pudding snorted, doubling over at Tamiya's mortified face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said in a monotone. I walked up the stairs and was about to put her one the bed when I realised that she wouldn't let go. I tried to gently unclasp her hands from my shirt. It was no use, it was a total death grip.

_"RUKA! Get Kisshu up here!" _I yelled telepathically, not wanting to wake Lettuce.

_"NO NEED TO SCREAM AT ME! Jeez!"_ she grumbled. Suddenly there was a sound of running footsteps and Kisshu, Tart and the Mews came in with Moe and Miwa.

"What now?" Kish asked.

"Um...," I looked down and pointed at the sleeping girls death grip. Then Kish and Tart started to... Laugh. They burst out laughing doubling over, clutching their stomachs. I glared stiffly at them, growling a little. The girls 'Aw!'ed which made me even more annoyed.

"It's not funny." I grumbled.

"Yes it is!" Kish choked. I growled again and they started to calm down, "Have you finished?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." Kish sighed and looked up. "Um... Let's see." he scratched his head and thought.

"Um if you un-attach her?" Tart asked, Kish waked him over the head.

"He already tried that dumb-ass!" Kish scolded, then he went back to thinking.

"Why don't you just take the shirt off?" he asked.

"Ok. I might need some help." I said gesturing to Lettuce again. Kish rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You're like a demanding baby!" he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah oh mighty green one!" I said sarcastically as he tried to pull the shirt off my head.

"Jeez! What kind of mutant human has a grip THAT hard!?" he said in wonder.

"Um... this one?" I answered him, he just rolled his eyes.

"What if we just yank it off?" he uttered.

"If you rip it you _will_ buy me a new one." I told him.

"Yeah, uh hu." he hummed dismissively, yanking at the shirt. "Ur... Tart?"

"Yeah?" he asked in a 'yeah-what-I'm-kinda-busy!' tone.

"Help?" he said impatiently. They eventually yanked off my shirt, casing me to almost drop Lettuce, causing her to wrap her arms around my neck. I sighed and sat down on the bed, still holding her.

"We'll leave you tow alone!" Tart and Pudding yelled, slamming the door shut after them.

"Try not to break the window pains next time!" I called after them, rubbing my sore ear.

"Hai~!" they chorused. I held Lettuce close to me. Suddenly she started to cry in her sleep, I was worried. I stroked her hair soothingly and tried to dry away the tears.

**Lettuce's POV (I do not own Because of you, Kelly Clarkson)**

_"I will not make, the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself; cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did; you fell so hard! I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far." _

I was in battle with Pai. It was the final battle. I pushed forward, holding my attack as Pai's pressed against mine. **(He's battling Lettuce instead of Zakuro. I adapted it to the story, deal with it! :3)**

"Only tragedy can be born from fighting!" I yelled over the fighting, "YET YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"If we had been born in a different era…" I looked at him curiously as the strikes faded, "No. That was a joke. Even if the fight is meaningless, this is the mission I was given!" I gasped.

_"Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk! Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt! Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me! Because of you, I am afraid!"_

"That's really unfortunate. But if your mission is to continue fighting, then so damn be it our mission is to carry on protecting this planet!" I screamed at him, my eyes filling with tears, "If it's for that reason, we will carry on fighting too!"

"That's fine. Just a single Earthling who has entered the palace can't do anything." Seriousness edged across his face, "Why don't we fulfil our missions' together right here? Until the end of the end!" he lifted up his fan.

"Go, Chimera Animal!" the animal broke out of the ground and screamed.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I ABSOLUTELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU! ~NA NO DA!" Pudding screamed, holding her pudding rings.

"You've turned us into your enemies! We'll make you regret it!" I whispered to him. "LETTUCE… RUSH!" I twirled around his shock and threw my own attack at him. He blocked it with his fan, I heard Mint scream from behind me, the Chimera Animal had scorched her. Zakuro and Pudding performed their attacks on it and it flew through the air. It flew back around.

"SCATTER!" I cried to everyone we all split up, suddenly it stopped at stared at Ryou.

"Ryou! GET OUT OF THERE!" Zakuro screamed. She lunged forward picking him up and swooping him out of the way. Tears were streaming down all our faces. The Chimera crashed into the wall, but got up and lashed at them with its' tail. They yelled as they sailed though the air.

"Zakuro-Oneechan ~Na No Da!" Pudding shouted.

"Zakuro…" I heard Mint whisper beside me. "Pudding, take care of Zakuro and the others!"

"I'll do it! ~Na No Da!" she said rushing to her team mates.

"Lettuce! Let's settle this!" I nodded my head and turned to Pai, eyes filled to the brim with tears as they leaked from my eye lashes.

"I won't forgive you … No matter what reason you have!" I whispered he started into my eyes solidly, "In this fight, reason isn't necessary!" his eyes looked pained, but the emotion flashed away.

_"I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out! I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes! I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh everyday of my life! My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with."_

I jumped up as Mint called her arrow on the Chimera Animal, at the same time Pai threw his attack at me. I forced mine to hit his, the electrical surge was massive. I shoved it at him, our faces almost touched as we passed each other. Just as Mint let another arrow at the Chimera I heard Ichigo scream.

"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she yelled, her voice pained.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai yelled aiming for me.

"Ribbon… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"Ribbon… MINT ECHO!" Our attacks hit each others in the air, like fireworks. I was suddenly thrown backwards. I landed on the sidewalk, and pushed myself up onto my elbows. The Chimera screamed and flew into the air. Only to come back down, there was an almighty crack like thunder and a beam light from the palace disintegrated the Chimera.

"That's…" Mint trailed off. Suddenly buildings before us were enveloped in the light and were destroyed.

"Mint, we'll go save them!" I told her.

"Hai!" we took off into the air. Pudding and Zakuro stood around Taruto and Ryou. Mint and I stood on the outside of them protectively and the sidewalk started to tare up before our eyes. Pai teleported in front of us and looked me straight in the eyes, he was seconds from being hit by the light. His face lit up slightly as he smiled at me.

"Pai… wait… I-…" I whispered. He turned back to the light still smiling.

"Soon… might it be time for me to dream as well?" he asked, taking out his fans. I gasped as he cried, "KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!" a bolt of lightning collided with the explosion of light, we all screamed as the light came towards us. Then there was a flash of white and it was gone. I opened my eyes. I was lying against the ground, castanets clutched in each hand. I lifted my head to see Pai, slumped against a slab of rock. Un-moving. A small scar, cutting down his lowerlip. Tears dripped freely down my cheeks.

"Pai…" I whispered.

_"I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else. You just saw your pain, and now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing!" _

"He saved us…?" Ryou croaked, looking at the dead alien.

"I can't move." Pudding whispered. I used all my strength to push my self up, shakily. I crawled towards him. Gasping from the effort. They all looked at me and I pushed myself over so I was lying in the crook of his limp arm.

"Thank you…. Pai…" I choked out, "I…. Love… you…"

"Lettuce?" they asked in unison, I was too weak. I fainted, closing my eyes.

_"Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you. I am afraid. Because of you, because of you…." _

My eyes flew open and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The tears still streaming down my face. Suddenly hard, but soft, arms wrapped around me. Pulling me closer to it.

"Shh, Lettuce! It's ok… it was just a bad dream." I heard Pai say, I felt myself being pulled upright. He cradled me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. He stoked my hair and put his chin on the top of my head, holding me closely and protectively.

"Pai…." I whispered, that's when I realised he hand no shirt on. I didn't really care, I just noticed it. He reached over to his desk and picked up a small white tissue. He dabbed my eyes and smiled at me. It was the same smile. The same smiled he used when he was about to dye.

"What was it about?" he asked after I'd stopped sobbing.

"You, and me…. the final battle." I told him.

"Oh… was it that bad?" he asked.

"You killed yourself, but I noticed you turned to me and smiled before you were killed. Do… do you remember what you were thinking?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I was thinking of when you said to me 'Originally, you lived on Earth. Then you are our friends, aren't you?'." He told me brushing a curl from my face.

"Pai…" I trailed off.

"Yes? What's wrong Lettuce?" he asked, I smiled sadly.

"Many things are wrong in this world. But… there is one thing, one emotion, I just cannot explain." I leaned my head into his chest.

"You can tell me anything Lettuce." He whispered to me.

"I… I think I might Love you, Pai." I saw his smile turn soft he lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first, and then I kissed back. It was sweet and warm, also salty from my tears. It was like the kiss every princess wants from her prince charming. It felt like hours, but only seconds before we broke apart. I gazed into his eyes.

"I think I might Love you to Lettuce." He said sincerely and serenely. He lifted me up and quickly put me on the bed, picking up his shirt off the floor, and putting it on.

"Why didn't you have a shirt on?" I asked. He chuckled lightly.

"You wouldn't let it go. I had to get Taruto and Kisshu to get the shirt off you then you attacked yourself to me," he said in an amused tone as my face flushed.

"Well, that's not at all embarrassing." I muttered as he scooped me up. "So what does this make us?"

"Um… Girlfriend and Boyfriend?" he asked, I giggled and blushed as he carried me down the stairs. We peeped round the corner quickly to see a lode of customers.

"I guess I have to get my Café Mew Mew outfit on." I giggled as he set me down.

"Didn't Masaya have a uniform as well? I'll ask Keiichiro if me, Kish and Tart have one." I smiled and he teleported to the kitchen, not wanting the customers to see him. I rushed to the locker rooms and quickly got changed. Then I went into the adjacent toilets to freshen up a little before waitressing. I got a brush out of my locker and bushed my hair through; deciding on leaving it down, it came down to my waist. I slipped the hair band on top of my head and walked out the door.

"Lettuce!" Pudding yelled, rushing towards me. "Come look how Kawaii Taru-Taru and Kish look!" she squealed, dragging me through the café.

Right at the front Kish and Tart were greeting people (cough, cough girls cough, cough! ^.^) they squealed at how 'Kawaii' Tart and Kish looked and then floated dreamily to tables.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." I squeaked and whipped around to see Pai's ears were human and he was wearing the same as Kish and Tart. A white shirt black pants and a tie, Tart's was red, Kish's was green and Pai's was purple.

"You scared me." I giggled, slightly embarrassed at myself. "I'll go take some orders." I muttered edging away quickly. I took a note pad and pen from my pocket and dashed around the tables. After a while I realised some of the older girls were drooling over Pai's upper body strength as he carried trays of food at a time. He smiled politely and handed out the orders. He was suddenly rushing around the room to keep up with the orders. I realised I'd just stood in the doorway with an empty tray and turned to go into the kitchen when-

CRASH!

I collided with something tall and soft. I opened my eyes. To my horror Pai was underneath me, my legs either side of his waist and arms splayed across his torso. Everyone had turned. I felt my cheeks burn. Pai opened one eye and smiled I clambered off him and my ankles decided to twist. I fell. He was there. He caught me and picked me up bridal style. I flushed deeper when Pai took me to an empty table and set me down, telling me to stay. He went into the kitchen and returned with an ice-pack and some bandages. He knelt down and pressed the ice to my ankle I winced as my ankle jolted a bit from the cold touch. Everyone was still watching the heroic scene.

"I feel so helpless and clumsy." I breathed, he chuckled lightly and smiled.

"That you may be, but it will never falter my feelings for you." He whispered back. Tying the bandage tightly but not too tightly. He picked me up again and took me to the kitchen.

"Please get back to your cakes and pastries, just a little accident." Pai said smiling before escaping through the doors. He set me down on another chair and went to Keiichiro whispered something to him and opened the fridge, taking out a small slice of cheesecake. I looked at it hesitantly.

"Eat it Lettuce it will take your mind off your ankle." Keiichiro smiled as I took the plate, taking a small mouthful of the delicious treat. Today had been an embarrassing one.

**A/N: Nice and long! Horridious chapter ending! I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything!**

**Koneko-Chan: Sad loser! You had no KishXIchigo fluff you meanie!**

**Kish****: Yeah! I KILL YOU!**

**Mew Fred: Ur I have to go! See you next chapter… *Gulps* …. If I survive the Kishigo wrath! BYE! ^.^ NYA~**


	14. Chapter 11: Part 4- Smile

A year without rain

Chapter 11: Part 4

Smile

**I'm alive! Almost! Anyway this was inspired by a one-shot by 'Soccer-Geek' called Smile. It's a song by 'Uncle Kracker' (Don't be put off by the artists name!). ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Kish and Ichigo- MEW Fred DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC'S SO YEAH! READ! **

**Pai's POV **

**~Insert song here~ (~= If there is one of these in non italic speech marks then it's part of the song, that he's saying.)**

I watched her nibble on the cheesecake. She was so beautiful, so serene, so passionate, so mesmerising.

_"She's better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in her light!"_ I thought, smiling at her. _"She's cooler than the flip side of my pillow, completely unaware, nothing can compare to where she sends me. Let's me know that it's ok. And the moments when my good times start to fade."_

She looked up at me and blushed slightly, the rosy tinge to her cheeks made me smile. Then Ichigo, Kish, Mint, Tart and Pudding burst in.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Um I hurt myself…?" Lettuce asked nervously. Suddenly I had an idea, I thought of her and though what I wanted to say.

_"Lettuce? Don't freak out, Do you want to tell them? To answer me concentrate on me and what you want to say."_ I looked her in the eyes and the corners of her lips lifted up.

_"No, let's leave them to find out!" _she told me.

"So, Pai? Why so chivalrous all of a sudden?" Kish asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I dunno." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then why did you pick Lettuce up, take her to a table, attach ice to her ankle, take her in here and give her cake?" Kish asked suspiciously.

"We will get to the bottom of this!" Mint said menacingly.

"Taru-Taru and I will be detectives!" Suddenly Pudding and Tart were both dressed as 'Sherlock Homes' a fictional character from a book.

"EEK! Pudding you got yourself changed which is kinda scary, but how did you get ME changed?" Tart squeaked, Pudding tapped her nose.

"A magician never reveals her tricks!" She said excitedly. Lettuce giggled at Tart's bright red face, and then he grumbled something about 'Stupid Monkey-Girls' and 'Love bugs'.

"Anyway, I'm going to take her upstairs. See you later." I Picked Lettuce back up and took her up the stairs.

_"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed. Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head! Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breath. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild! Oh, you make me smile." _I thought to myself, I was thinking of her as I said this in my head.

"P-Pai-San?" She asked, turning a light pink-ish colour.

"I said that telepathically didn't I?" I asked her nervously.

_"Even when you're gone, somehow you come along just like a flower poking' through the sidewalk crack. And just like that, you steal away the rain. And just like that, you make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed, sing like bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night! You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild! Oh, you make me smile."  
_

"Yes… do I really make you feel like that?" she asked, I smiled.

"~Don't know how I lived without you. 'Cause every time that I get around you; I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile. You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe! Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild. You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. Sing like bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night." I told her she smiled brightly at me as I put her down on my bed.

"I think I fell for you." She whispered, smiling at me.

"I can't say that," I told her, "I _Know _I fell for you."

_"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe! Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild! Oh, you make me smile. Oh, you make me smile. Oh you make me smile!"_

**Tami's POV**

I was just taking my last few orders for the day before my shift ended. All I'd been thinking about was him... I don't know why, maybe I should ask Ichigo, No she would misunderstand. My sisters would freak, Mint's to stuck up, Lettuce is hurt, Zakuro? I think she's hiding something maybe she could keep a secret. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Zakuro? Can I talk to you?" She turned to me and smiled gently, leading me outside.

"Sure, what's up? Other than the sky." I giggled slightly.

"Well, um ... how do you know when you like someone?" I asked nervously.

"Well, first tell me who it is." She asked, I fidgeted nervously.

"Um... Well, ur... Y-Yuuto." I mumbled, she smiled warmly.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, when Kish first came he made it quite clear that he liked Ichigo when he stole her first kiss." I gasped slightly.

"Wow! Time out! He stole her _first _kiss?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yup! Anyway, I think you really like Yuuto don't you?" I blushed slightly and fiddled with the small pendant around my neck.

"Yeah, He gave me this, before he left. He told me that this would protect me whilst he was gone. Whenever I was in trouble he would always be there to save me." I smiled, "This one time I got out of the caves somehow and he found me just as I was about to pass out from the cold. He brought me home. The next day he yelled at me until I cried then he said he was sorry and just worried about me."

"Sounds like you really like him." She commented, "Maybe you should go and find him?"

"You get back to work, I'm going out." She smiled at me and I went to the changing rooms. I borrowed some of Puddings Human clothes. I wore a small pink ruffle skirt and a pink button up top that came just above the stomach. I wore small Pixie boots and my small rose-quartz pendent. I went to the park and sat down on a bench, I watched the setting sun as the sky turned various pinks and golds. I sighed and moved myself to the grass, I leant back on my shoulders and soaked up the rays of the setting sun.

"Enjoying it here, Bara?" **(Bara is Rose in Japanese, She's got red hair and eyes so she's a Red Rose) **said a familiar boy-ish voice. My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I saw Yuuto's Playful smirk above me, so close our noses almost touched.

"Yuuto? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing much, my sister tried to brainwash me into hating you. It didn't work, but I have to pretend it did when she's around. Listen, I need you to do something?" He looked really concerned, "Will you promise not to fight?"

"Yuuto! I can't do that! I have to fight! You know I do. You're my best friend Yuuto, but I have to." I smiled sadly at him.

"Fine but if your in trouble call my name, I'll always come in your time of need. See ya, Bara!" then he was gone.

I sighed and decided to walk around Tokyo town. I made my way out of the park and found my way to a high street. After an hour or so of wondering the shops I found myself walking down a dark ally. The street lamps were dim and the sky was dark. I looked around, I had no idea where I was. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped and started to run. I knew whoever it was, was following me. Suddenly a hand roughly grabbed my arm and twisted my wrist whipping me around.

"Don't run away flower! We wont hurt you!" said an obviously drunk man, his breath stank of alcohol, his ruffled hair stood slightly on end. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, pulling away from him.

"Let go of me you oaf!" I shouted, scowling at him. A gang of other men started surrounding me, they looked as if they were in their mid-to-late twenties and were drawing closer. I brought my foot back and kicked the guy in the shins as hard as I could. He let out a howl of pain and briefly let go of me, giving me an escape route. I Rushed past the men, further down the ally, I could hear them thundering after me. I stopped dead in my tracks, it was a dead-end. I groaned, I wasn't going to teleport, they'd know I was a Cyniclon and call the police or something. I growled in frustration and whipped around, to be face-to-face with another creepy guy.

"'Ello Poppet!" he said mockingly, I gasped and moved backwards, hitting the wall. He took my arm, I flinched away.

"D-don't touch me!" I told him, my heart pounding in my chest. "Just stay away from me! I know the ancient art of... of Origami!" I yelled.

"Paper folding?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't know what that is." I said nervously.

"Your coming with me!" he grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the wall.

"HELP!" I screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"No-one's going to hear you poppet!" he laughed coldly.

"You want to bet?" said a very familiar voice. I looked up to see a Cyniclon stood on a lamp post dressed in a red outfit, a sword attacked to a belt. His hair was black and his eyes, like mine, were red. I gasped as he glided down from the lamp and pushed the guy away from me. He picked me up bridal style and sat me down on a wall.

"I am the Red Knight and I am here to protect you Tamiya, Don't worry, my Bara." He said jumping down to the ground.

"Does anyone else wanna touch my girl?" he asked menacingly. One guy stood forward.

"Bring it on ginge!" he yelled.

"Are you talking to me?" The Red Knight asked calmly. The guy who spoke up got out a gun, but before he could so much as aim, the Knight had leapt forward and sliced it in half. The men scatted and left us alone. I stood up and, exhausted, fell clumsily into his arms. The next thing I knew he'd Teleported me to the café.

"Tami!" Tart shouted, bolting towards me. "Who are you and what did you do to my little sister?"

"I am the Red Knight, I am here as Tamiya's protector. Please take her, she will tell you everything when she is not as tired. He looked me in the eyes, there was something familiar about that boy-ish sparkle that caught my attention. He lent down and kissed my forehead and then passed me to Tart.

"Be safe my Bara." he said.

"Thank you." I muttered just as he teleported off. Then everything faded into a warm blackness.

**Ohh! Tami has a Protector! Can you guess who it is? I CAN!**

**The Red Knight: That's cause you wrote this dimbo! **

**Mew Fred: Jeesh! Your much nicer in the story anyways! Bye R&R!**


End file.
